What I go to School For
by msardicab
Summary: After a month of of argues and bickering, which reflected negatively on their grades, Mrs Bitterman decided to sent Chad and Sonny to High School for a "reality adjustment". Channy HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**What I go to School For**

**Summary: **After a month of of argues and bickering, which reflected negatively on their grades negatively, Mrs Bitterman decided to sent Chad and Sonny to High School for a "reality adjustment".

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N: **Hi again! I'm really excited about my new story (the winner of my poll) and I want to dedicate this first chapter to TrinityFlower of Memories. So... Things you should know about this story: 1. I think it'll be long, 2. It'll be written in Sonny and Chad's POV (Sonny - SPOV, Chad - CPOV). Ok that's it hope you enjoy the first chapter. :)

* * *

**1.**

**SPVO**

I rushed to the corridor. When Mrs Bitterman said she wanted to talk to me this afternoon she seemed really serious and after seeing her beat Nico and Grady when they were dressed like Big Foot made me be even more scared of her. I'm 99 per cent sure she wants to talk about my grades. Ever since they decided to join our class with Mackenzie Falls's my grades descended from A to C.  
But in my defence it's not entirely my fault, it's also Chad'sThat jerk face spent the whole class pushing my buttons (yes Selena I've buttons, you have a problem with that?) and consequently I couldn't hear anything Mrs Bitterman said. Stupid three named jerk!  
So there I was rushing through the corridor to a private meeting with my scary teacher that practices her scowl in the mirror. I was such in a hurry and so lost in my thoughts that I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized quickly.

I turned to see who I had bumped into and I was face to face with the head ambassador of Jerkslovakia who was straigning up his jacket and shirt with a disgusted face.

"You know what?" I corrected fake smiling "I'm not."

"Good 'cause I'm not sorry either." he snorted crossing his arms.

We glared at each other for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

He looked at me like I was nuts but I didn't mind.

"I asked you first." he replied.

"I asked you second."

"Good you're finally here." Mrs Bitterman said from the door.

**CPOV**

God! That woman is so creepy! Mrs B. had the strangest look on her face and I couldn't inderstand what it meant. This afternoon Mrs B came to my studio and said she wanted to talk with me. First I considered not coming but that'd be rude since she's my teacher so I come. Then on my way here I was attacked by the random.

"I heard you argue..." Mrs B added sighing.

She had been doing that a lot. Since they joined our class with Chuckle City's to be more exactly. I don't any pay atention to what Mrs B says, I'm kinda busy pushing Sonny's buttons. Hey! You've to admit that mocking Munroe is way funnier than math, science or any other subject, right?

"She started!" I acused point my finger towards Sonny.

"Did not!" She replied angrily.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Just stop!" Mrs B shouted and then she rubbed her temples "Come in please." Se said making a sign for both of us follow her and we both did, in silence, like puppies in a leash.

Unfortunately, we decided to enter at the same time. It was a really stupid idea...

"I'm stuck!" Sonny commented annoyed.

"If you were like every other girl in the studio and hated Meatball Monday we wouldn't be stuck." I snapped back regreting it instantaneously.

"Are you saying that I'm fat?" she asked angrily but when I looked at her I saw hurt in her eyes.

I ignored her question. Of course she wasn't fat, but she didn't need to know that and I needed to blame someone for that unconfortable situation. After pushing a little Sonny was finally able to enter the room and consequently so was I. We sat in front of Mrs B's desk still glaring at each other and like usual, Mrs B let out a frustation sigh and looked at us.

"Do you know why you're here?" she asked.

"Not really." we answered at the same time.

"I'm worried abou you two." she explained "All that bickering isn't healthy and is refleccting negatively on your grades." Mrs B handed us our science tests "Even Portlyn had a better test."

I glanced to see how much Sonny had but like me she had a big red D on the top of the page. Wow, I didn't have a D since I was like a little kid and I told my mom I was studying and instead I was playing video games. I was grounded for a week and I wasn't able to shoot during that time. My mom doesn't play when it comes to grades!  
Sonny's face was as white as the sheet of paper she was holding. I could tell she wasn't used to D's either.

**SPOV**

Oh. My. Gosh! Mom's _so_ going to kill me! I promised this wouldn't happen again. I looked at Chad's test and he a D like me but he wasn't stressing like me. I mean I could tell he was a little upset but that's it...

"I think you need a 'reality adjustment'" Mrs Bitterman continued but we both stared at her confused "That means I talked with your producers and we agreed to send you to High School." she explained smiling (probably at the thought that she wouldn't have to hear us argue everyday)

I know that wasn't a really good thing but a smile crept on my face. I love school! I love every single thing about it: the classrooms, the bell ring, the periods, the cafeteria, the libary and specialy the proms! On the other hand I'd miss my show, I mean if I was on shcool how could I hoot sketches?  
I raised my hand.

"Yes Sonny."

"What about our shows?" I asked.

"We discussed that too." Mrs Bitterman said "Every week, you'll be given your scripts like usually and you're allowed to come to rehearse every Wednesday and Friday. Finally you shoot on weekends." she explained.

I turned to Chad to see how he was reacting to the news and to be honest he didn't seem very excited. He had a really shocked expression, his big blue eyes were so wide that if they wanted to they could jump out their stockets, he was gasping and I doubt he had heard anything after the words 'high' and 'school'.

"Mrs B." he finally said a little pale. "I can't go to school."

"Why?" she replied not really caring.

"I can't go to school." he repeated more confident "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! I can't go to a place like that, those kids aren't famous like me."

I rolled my eyes. He wasn't shocked anymore he came back to his normal and arrogant self and Mrs Bitterman seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"I don't care. That's your problem." she replied shortly.

I chuckled and received a quick glare from Chad.

"But-"

"No buts Mr Cooper or I'll forbide you to shoot or rehearse." Mrs Biterman threatned.

Gosh... I didn't want to be in Chad's shoes right now... 'Mrs B' like he called her loked even more scary. Though I like to see Mrs Bitterman scold Chad I had a good hearth I decided to help him so I raised my hand again gaining her atention and Mrs Bitterman nodded.

"Wat about our books and schedules?" I asked.

"Oh! I almost forgot about those." she half smiled at me and I smiled back while she took two piles of books from her desk. "Here they are." she smiled and then she handed our schedules.

As I said, I love all this school things so I started reading the covers of my books: 11th grade Math, Science 11, Junior English, and so on... We even had book for gym! **(A/N: I've in my country, we don't use them a lot, but I didn't know if there were gym books in USA so if there isn't just pretend there is :P)**. After that I looked at my schedule, it seemed nice. Then curiosity took over me and I glanced to see Chad's schedule. Lets see... He had the same math class, the same gym class, the same science class. My eyes widened.

"Please tell me we don't have the same schedules!" I pleaded making Mrs Bitterman laugh.

"Of course not! Only if I wanted you two to be expelt on your first day." she commented "You've some classes together but that's it."

I sighed with relief.

"You can go now." Mrs Bitterman said.

We got up in silence and walked to the door but before we left Mrs Bitterman called us again.

"Oh! One more thing." We looked at her and she smiled "You start on Monday."

I heard Chad gasp behind me and then we finally exited the room.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! First chapter is up! :D Hope you liked it, I know it's kinda long but I wanted the plot to be clear :) Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**What I go to School For**

**Summary: **After a month of of argues and bickering, which reflected negatively on their grades negatively, Mrs Bitterman decided to sent Chad and Sonny to High School for a "reality adjustment".

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N: **Tanks so much for reviewing **TrinityFlower of Memories****, ****studybuddy****, ****SparkleInTheSun****, ****TuxedoKitty****, ****AnalystProductions****, ****WinglesslyWinged****, ****Boris Yeltsin****, ****Demi-Fan-Channy****, ****iOutspoken****, ****Always Juliet****, ****CHIKEESxBBY****, ****Little Miss Julia Sunshine****, ****FameUpadhyaya****, ****MISTALI**** and ****HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13**. So here is the second chapter! :D

* * *

**2.**

**CPVO**

I'm feeling nauseous... I can't believe this is happening to me! Mrs B can't be serious! I bet this is that Prank show again... I can't go to s-s-school... Here comes the nauseas again...

"Are you feeling ok?" Sonny asked concerned "You look kinda pale."

"I'm..." I took a deep breath and then I continued "... Fine."

"You sure? You don't seem ok to me." she insisted.

"I'm sure."

I looked at her and her concerned smiled turned into a very excited one.

"Oh my Gosh!" Sonny exclaimed smiling at me "You've never been to school, have you?"

Suddenly my shoes become a lot more interesting. I don't know why I was so embarrassed, I mean it's normal around here, for example I started working when I was five or less, I couldn't go to school like other kids.

"Not really."

"Oh! So sweet!" she said trying to clap her hands with excitement but she had the pile of books "You're nervous!"

I almost choke with the air! Me, Chad Dylan Cooper, nervous? Poor little Sonny, she thinks she knows me.

"Oh, Sonny, funny funny little Sonny, you should know by now that Chad Dylan Cooper _doesn't do _nervous." I replied smiling sympathetically

She kept smiling at me with her annoying you-don't-fool-me look. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"'Kay! You won! I'm a teeny bit nervous, but that's because I don't know anything about school I'm not nervous for going to school."

Sonny smiled.

"So you don't know anything at all." She asked.

"Nope." I answered honestly shocking my head.

"I've an idea!" I looked at her waiting "Lets go shopping!" she squealed.

That remark caught me out of guard. Did Sonny Munroe just ask me out? Eugh... Well... It's isn't a date it's shopping, which is even worse.

"Why would I go shopping? Speacially with _you_?"

"Because, you don't know anything about school and I know everything!" Sonny replied not even noticing my emphasis in the word you.

Here comes bubbly Sonny. I gave in... An afternoon with her wouldn't kill me, right? And I kinda needed help with that school thing.

"I'll go shopping with you." I replied before she could insist more.

"That's great! Meet me in my dressing room in fifteen minutes." Sonny said and turned around.

"Wait!" I called "Why fifteen minutes? Why can't we go right now?"

Sonny smiled and talked to me like I was three years old.

"First we need to put our books somewhere and then I've to tell Tawni the news!" Sonny explained in a bored tone.

If was able I would rub the back of my neck in confusion. Why are girls so... _complicated_! If something good happens they ran to their friends and tell them everything, that why I don't kiss girls a lot, I don't like to kiss and tell and I hate when a girl kisses me and then runs to her friends and tells them everything. I feel like I was being used.

"Hum ok, I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes." I answered and both of us followed different directions.

I continued walking to the Mackenzie Falls' lounge trying to understand what happened in this half an hour. First I was told I was going to school and that I just could shoot on weekends, then I have a normal conversation with Sonny and finally I agree to go shopping with her. What the _hell_ is wrong with me?!

When I arrived our studio I had to open the door with my shoulder since Regi was absent in his ten minutes break and I was greeted by a very worried Portlyn who hugged me immediately almost making me lose my balance.

"I was so worried!" Portlyn whined.

"I told you Mrs B wanted to talk to me." I replied.

Portlyn nodded and then her eyes stopped on the pile of books.

"What are those for?" she asked gaining the rest of the cast's attention.

"You won't believe what happened." I said dramatacly letting out a sigh.

I put the pile of books on Portlyn's arms and she almost fell. Sonny didn't have any problem with carrying hers and she had exactly the same books... Weird...  
Portlyn set down the books on a table and sat next to me and the rest of the cast on the couch.

**(A/N: If you haven't visited Mackenzie Falls' website please do so you can understand the characters. Annie is Chloe, her real name is Chastity but they call her Anni 'cause her middle name is Ann, Devon is Skyler, Trevor is Ferguson but they call him Fergs and finally there's no Portlyn in the website so forget that, Portlyn exists in my story :))**

"What did Mrs Bitterman want?" Annie asked.

"Mrs B..." I looked around for a dramatic pause "... wants to send me to high school."

They all gasped.

"No way! She can't do that!" Skyler said.

"In fact... She can." Fergs replied shrugging.

"Oh! Poor Chaddy!" Portlyn said putting her hand in my shoulder.

"And that isn't the worst part..." I continued dramatically.

They looked at me waiting for me to continue.

"Little miss Sonshine from Chuckle City is coming with me."

They gasped again. I love drama so much... Then I explained them everything about the rehearsals and the shooting on the weekend. After a while I looked at the watch.

"Well I gotta go." I said getting up and letting go all the drama.

"Where are you going dude?" Skyler asked.

"I've plans and I've to get going." He replied clicking and left the studio.

**SPOV**

I walked into my shared dressing room with the pile of book. I saw Tawni fixing her hair in the mirror and quietly singing the 'Tea Pot' song. I set down the books on my side and smiled at Tawni. I knew she was looking at me in the mirror.

"Hey." I greeted excited making her turn to me.

"Hey..." she replied eyeing me suspiciously "You're way to happy." Tawni commented "What did Mrs Bitterman want?"

"She's sending me to high school!" I exploded.

"She's what?!" Tawni asked shocked.

"I'm going to Los Angels High School on Monday!" I continued "I'm so excited."

"You selfish girl!" Tawni spatted angrily "What about our 'Check It Out Girls' new sketch?"

I looked at her surprised. I had this _dejá vu _feeling, like this had already happened, which did but it wasn't exactly like this.

"Don't worry Tawni!" I told her softly "I'm aloud to reaharse and shoot. We're doing that sketch."

"Just don't forget you promised me lunch boxes." She replied pouting.

"I won't." I promised smiling.

"So... You're happy because you're going to school is there something more."

"I'm happy because I'm going to school but..."

"But what?"

"Chad's going too." I replied making a face. I was hoping a reply like 'poor you' or something like that but no!

"I knew school wasn't the only thing cheering you up." Tawni commented smiling maliciously.

"Wh-what?!" I gasped caught out of guard "Why do you say that?"

She just shrugged and turned to the mirror.

"I know people... And I know about your little crush on You Know Who."

"Voldemort?" I asked surprised "Eugh!"

"No you silly! I was talking about Chad!"

"Psh... I don't like Chad!" I replied in high-pitched voice.

She smiled and nodded like I was four.

"I'm serious Tawni." I added in a serious tone.

"Ok." Tawni answered sighing.

I walked to my side of the room and start combing my hair. Why? I don't know but what Tawni said really made me think. Chad and I... Eugh! I shivered with disgust and shrugged it of.

"Why are you combing you hair?" Tawni asked suddenly.

I blinked several times in confusion, what's the problem of combing my hair.

"Going to somewhere special?" she asked even more excited.

"Hum... Not really... I'm just-"

"Ready Munroe?" someone asked from the door of my dressing room.

I looked at Chad and then at Tawni. She was looking at him with a smile on her face. I knew what she was thinking '_I was right and pretty!_'.

"Ready for what?" she asked excited "Are you two going on a date?"

"Eugh! No!" we answered at the same time.

Tawni pouted but she was over it seconds later.

"So... Are you ready or not?" Chad repeated.

"Yes, we can go now." I replied smiling and got up.

"Well, can you at least tell me where are you going?" she asked me pouting again.

"We're going to the mall..." and before she could say anything I added "... shopping for school."

She nodded and sighed.

"Well... Have fun." she told us smiling.

I smiled back and we exited the dressing room.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, hope you liked it! :) You may now click on the review button xD lool


	3. Chapter 3

**What I go to School For**

**Summary: **After a month of of argues and bickering, which reflected negatively on their grades, Mrs Bitterman decided to sent Chad and Sonny to High School for a "reality adjustment".

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N: **I love you guys! ^^ You're the best reviewers ever! :D I'm glad you liked chapter 2 and I hope Chad and Sonny don't look to OOC. Here's chapter 3!

* * *

**3.**

**SPOV**

Chad drove us to the mall in his convertible and then he parked in the mall's parking lot. We've been shopping for two hours now. The first thing I did when I got out of the car was grab Chad's hand and drag him to the mall. Hey! I'm a girl... Shopping is in my blood.

"Slow down Munroe!" he demanded.

I stopped, looked at Chad and then I noticed I was holding his hand. I let go instantaneously and I felt the heat in my cheeks. We finally entered the mall and the first thing I did was led Chad into my favourite stationer.

"Why are we in a stationer?" Chad asked.

"Hum... To buy stationery." I replied in a duh tone.

He rolled his eyes.

"What kind of stationary?" He asked again reformulating his question.

"Notebooks, pencils, rubbers, pens and I think that's it." I answered counting my fingers.

"'Kay." Chad said shrugging and went to the notebooks part of the shop.

I love stationery! I saw every notebook in the store and I bought ten (one for each subject). Five were pink and the other five were purple all with cute covers with cute animals and stuff like that. I found a pink one with Chad's face on it which said 'Mackenzie is cute!'. I drop it and I decided not to show it to Chad. For God's sake! Who'd buy something like that? Not me for sure...

Then I went to the the writing part. I bought a white rubber and matching pens and propelling-pencil. They're so cute! They're withe and they have this purple and black stars all over them! I love shopping stationary!

After choosing everything I looked around trying to spot Chad. I finally saw him by the cashier receiver. I smiled and went over there to pay my stuff.

"So what did you choose?" I asked smiled setting my things down on the balcony.

Chad shrugged and made a sing with his head to the things in front of him. Ten dark blue notebooks with no cute covers, a white rubber, a white propelling-pencil and some pens. I secretly thought that Chad was going to buy stationary with his face on it, 'cause I saw some pencils and pens with his face too. I was surprised every thing Chad picked up didn't have a pattern... Every thing was plain.

"So after this where are we going?" he asked waking me up from my thoughts.

"We're going to buy our backpacks and pencil cases!" I replied smiling. "We can go to Roxy."

"Sonny, Roxy is a girl shop." Chad said "I won't buy my backpack there."

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course not! I thought you might want to go to Converse or Billabong, something like that..."

"That sounds much better than Roxy." he comented smirking.

The cashier handed each of us a paper bag with our stuff and we exited the shop. Once again I led him to the next shop: Roxy, where everything is pink and colourful! I love that store! It fits my perky and bubbly personality. The moment I entered the store I saw the perfect backpack for me! I ran to it and tried it on. It was pink backpack with vertical and horizontal black stripes that crossed each other forming squares and inside of some of those squares there were small Roxy's symbols.

**(A/N: Sonny's backpack and Chad's shoulder bag are on my profile.)**

I turned to Chad and I turned around so that he could see it properly. As soon as I saw his face my smile disappeared.

"You don't like it?" I asked sadly.

"I... I don't know... It looks... Nice on you if that's what you wanna know." He mumbled clumsily.

"What's wrong? You don't seem very excited."

Chad looked at me and sighed.

"Sonny, I'm a boy. We don't like shopping, it's kinda boring. Even if we're buying clothes for us." he explained.

"What about cars? You love going to car shops, whatever they're called, even if you don't have money to buy them."

Chad's face lit up.

"Cars are way different than clothes and stuff like that, they're machines, they're part of us." he replied dreamily probably thinking about his _baby_.

I sighed and asked the shop assistant if they had a matching pencil case and to my delight they had. I payed my stuff and we exited the shop.

**CPOV**

I'm sooo bored! I can't believe I agreed to come shopping with Sonny Munroe. But fortunately we're finally going to shops that I like. First we're heading up to Converse, I love their stuff specially the All Stars. Sonny helped me chose my shoulder bag. It's really simple, it's all black (they didn't have blue...) and has the Converse symbol in the front. Then Sonny tried to found a matching pencil case but after a while she quited and asked the shop assistant.

"Finally." I commented happily as I handed my credit card to the cashier.

"Finally what?" Sonny asked.

"We bought everything we needed, so we're going home now." I explained as we exited the shop.

"No we didn't." she replied surprised.

"What do we need to buy now?" I whined.

"Is more what _you_ need to buy." Sonny corrected "You can't go to school with the Mackenzie Falls uniform. You need casual clothes."

I looked down to my uniform and sighed. She was kinda right, I could accidentally stain my jacket, or shirt, or pants, or tie, ok I think you understand what I mean. But I've casual clothes... I just don't use them very often.

"For your information, I do have casual clothes." I informed.

"Yeah but do you think you've enough casual clothes for one moth?" she asked cocking her eyebrows.

"Have you been spying my closet or what?!" I spatted.

"Eish... Easy there tiger." Sonny replied rolling her eyes "I just thought you might wanted to buy some new T-shirts."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. If I said no Sonny would bug me until we got back to the studios.

"Well, I, might buy one or two." I said rolling my eyes.

Sonny clapped her hands happily and dragged me back to Converse.

"Hold these for me." Sonny said giving me her bags. "What's your size?" she asked.

"M." I replied surprised.

What was that girl doing? I stood froze on the shop's entrance as I saw Sonny run the store picking shirts, tees, jeans, jackets and so on. She picked a piece of clothing and looked at it for a few seconds, if she liked she'd smile and put it on the pile of clothes she had on her left arm and if she didn't like it she'd make a disgusted face. Ten minutes later she came back smiling.

"Ok, you can try this on." Sonny told me placing the pile of clothes in my arms.

"But... But, I like to chose my clothes." I replied in shock.

"You were the one who said that wanted to go home, if I let you choose your clothes you'd be starting right now." she explained dragging me to the fitting room.

I tried everything Sonny picked up and I've to admit, she had a pretty good taste in clothes. It kinda looked like a top model show, with me being the model of course. Wow! I had never thought about that... I'd be such a great model!  
After trying everything Sonny picked for me I decided to take two T-shirts, a shirt, two pairs of jeans (one black and the other blue), and a jacket.

I paid again and we exited again.

"So are we finished now?" I asked tired of trying on clothes. Dressing and undressing tees tousled my hair and I hate when my perfect golden hair gets tousled.

"Finished?" Sonny laughed, I didn't like that laugh "We just got started!"

"What?!" I asked in shock.

But she didn't reply and dragged me into Billabong. We repeated the process five more times. I was so tired and my hair looked awful. After the third shop I stopped counting the bags I had. I looked like that poor blond guy, which happens to resemble with me, that carries that blond girl's bags, which happens to resemble with Tawni, in Demi's La La Land videoclip but with the quadruple of the bags and Sonny helped me carrying some of the bags.

"So are we finished now?" I asked.

"Yes, we can return to the studio." Sonny answered smiling.

I sighed with relief and walked to the parking lot with Sonny following me.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter they finally go to High School. But I've a question where do you buy your gym clothes? I'm in a private school and we've like a store next to my it that sells gym clothes and smocks for the younger students. Do you have something like that in US?  
Anyways, hope you liked the chapter! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**What I go to School For**

**Summary: **After a month of of argues and bickering, which reflected negatively on their grades, Mrs Bitterman decided to sent Chad and Sonny to High School for a "reality adjustment".

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N: **Thanks so much for answering my question and for reviewing. I'm sorry for posting so late... But I had a major writers block... x( But anyways I hope this chapter is as good as the others. So school starts in this chapter and since this is their first day I think this chapter will be in Sonny's POV and next in Chad's. I want to show their reactions towards the same day, since this is Chad's first day of school ever and Sonny goes back to school but she's famous now. Hope you like it. :)  
Oh! By the way! This chapter might be long.

* * *

**4.**

**SPOV**

My alarm clock rang waking me up from a very relaxed night of sleep. I was such in a great mood. The sun was shining outside my window and I could hear my mom's music in the kitchen. My mom loves to do breakfast while she listens to music. I love that too 'cause it makes me wake up in a great mood. I got out of bed with a huge smile on my face, stretched and let out a last yawn. _Omigosh! It's Monday! I'm going back to High School!_ I thought happily.

"This is going to be such a great day." I told myself while I ran to my closet.

I ran through my clothes. I chose a pair of knee lenght denim shorts and a a bright yellow top finally I put on my black sandals. I went to the bathroom to get ready, I applied some make up, picked up my new backpack and ran to the kitchen.

"Morning Mom!" I greeted smiling.

"Morning Sunshine." My mom greeted. "Ready for school?"

My mom loved the idea of me going back to High School even if it was for a short period of time. She thought I needed to rest.

"Totally." I replied smiling and sitting on my chair.

"I made your favourite." My mom told me putting a plate of pancakes full of chocolate in front of me.

"Thanks mom!" I thanked hugging her.

I cut a big piece of pancake and and ate it.

"Don't forget to drink your orange juice." My mom warned.

I raised my thumb since I couldn't talk with my mouth full and I saw her picking up the keys of her car and her purse. I swallowed and looked at her confused.

"Why are you getting ready to leave? I still have half an hour before school starts." I commented.

"I know sweetie but I've to go work earlier."

"So you're not driving me to school?" I asked sadly.

My mom and I had a tradition. Every year on my first day of school she'd drive me there and kiss me good luck. But this year that wouldn't happen.

"Sorry, I can't. You don't mind, do you Sonny?"

I shook my head and put another piece of pancake in my mouth. My mom kissed me on the cheek, wished me good luck and then she left. Well, that had never happened before but I can walk to school. It's not to far from home it's only three blocks from here... I sighed but then I smiled. It was the perfect day, nothing was going to ruin it.  
I continued eating my breakfast while I listened to the radio.

A very catchy song, which I didn't know started playing cheering me up even more. I finished my breakfast, grabbed my backpack and exited the apartment. The day seemed even more brighter outside, I smiled and started walking to school. Usually I'd sat on the couch watching TV but today I had to walk that could take a while.

I put on my head phones and switched on my iPod. 'Be Ok' by Ingrid Michaelson started playing and I stared singing along. I loved that song, like everything yellow and sunny it fitted my personality. I was half on my way to school when I heard a honk behind me. I ignored it but then it honked again. I turned around to see who was honking and saw Chad with his sunglasses on and casual clothes waving at me.

"Good morning Sonshine." he mocked.

"What do you want Chad?" I asked pausing the song.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted a lift." he replied shrugging "LAHS is quite far, ya know?"

I smiled and opened the door of his convertible sitting on the passenger sit. It was very weird but also very thoughtful of him.

"Why are you offering me a lift to school?" I asked curious.

"I just wanted to be nice and it's my way of thanking you."

"Thank me for what?"

"For helping me with the shopping." Chad replied stopping in a traffic signal.

I couldn't resist and looked at his casual clothes. I had picked them all. The white short sleeved, button down shirt from Billabong, the black jeans from Levi's and the black All Stars from Converse. He looked kinda handsome, but just because I picked the clothes for him, and for record I'd never admit that aloud.  
The rest of the ride to LAHS was in silence just listening to the radio.

"So..." Chad said after a while breaking the silence "Nervous about school?"

"No! I'm totally relaxed." I answered with a smile proving my happiness "You?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper _doesn't do_ nervous." he replied not taking the eyes from the road.

I rolled my eyes. If Chad was going to be a jerk I preferred the silence. Suddenly something popped into my head, we had to go to the general office to talk about our lockers and to get our gym clothes. I told Chad that Chad and he just nodded.

"We can go together." I added.

"Sure..."

Chad parked his convertible in the school's parking lot and we got out of it. Students started staring at us with curiosity and five minutes later we were recognized and a small group of people asking for autographs formed around us. After signing a few autographs we managed to enter the school without being interrupted anymore. It's kinda weird going to school when you're famous it's people all over you asking for autographs and pictures but I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it. For the first time on my whole life I was popular!

In the general office we saw a very old and unfriendly woman. I smiled at her trying to be friendly but she never looked at me.

"Hi!" I greeted "Hum... We're new here."

"I can see that..." she replied emotionless without looking at us.

"Hum... Madam..." Chad said.

The woman rolled her eyes and finally looked at us.

"Wha-?" but she never finished her sentence "Oh! My! I can't believe my eyes! It's Chad Dylan Cooper!" she said eyes widening with starstruck.

He smirked. Mrs Bitterman should have thought about Chad's ego... Like it wasn't huge enough in the studios, they had to send him to High School where he'd be surrounded by fans flattering him all the time.

"Well, thanks." Chad replied "We're here to know about our lockers and gym clothes."

"Of course you are!" the lady said much nicer than before, she even smiled!

I can't understand why Chad has this effect on people! Ok, when I first met him I was a little starstruck but that was until I found out the jerk he was...

"I'll get you the best locker." The woman assured.

I looked at her stunned. Chad got the best locker in school just because he smiled at her. I could try it... I mean... I'm famous now.

"Excuse me." I interrupted politely "Can you get me a locker too?"

She shoot me a dirty look.

"I'm busy right now."

"Yeah Sonny don't rush this nice lady." Chad said smirking at me.

I sighed and waited for my turn. The lady gave Chad his gym clothes and the combination of his locker and in return Chad signed a picture for her.

"So what do you want?" she asked coldly.

"The same things you gave to Chad." I replied trying to be nice.

"We don't have more lockers. You'll have to share." she said blankly.

"Oh... That's Ok, I don't mind sharing." I said smiling.

I really don't mind sharing, I think it'll be a good idea. She sighed and

"'kay, this is the locker you'll be sharing." she said giving me a small piece of paper with a number "What's your size?"

"S"

She looked for something under her desk and threw me a white tee with LASH in dark blue on it and short dark blue shorts.

"Here you are." the woman said with a fake smile.

"Thank you."

And with that we exited the room. Usually everyone is nice to me but that woman was really unpleasant. Maybe, if I was lucky my locker would be far way from Chad's. Chad looked at me with an amused look.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Once again Chad Dylan Cooper proved to be much better than you."

I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a jerk..."

The bell rang announcing that the classes would start in 10 minutes. I had to rush to my locker and put some of my stuff there. I looked at the number: 28, my lucky number! That might mean something. I smiled and continued walking through the hallway followed by Chad.

"Why are you following me?"

"Hum... My locker is that way." Chad replied showing me a paper with the number 27.

Just my luck... We finally arrived our lockers and there was a girl opening mine. She was probably mu locker buddy. She was really pretty, she had curly dark brown hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Hi" I greeted politely "I'm Sonny Munroe."

She looked up with her eyes wide with starstruck.

"Oh! My God I can believe it! I'm your biggest fan!" she said and hugged me and a few seconds after she let go of me embarrassed "Sorry... I'm a hugger."

"Me too!" I said excited and hugged her back.

It was so nice to have such nice fans. I bet this girl and I would be great friends. I explained my situation and I asked her if she minded sharing a locker. She said it'd be an honour.

"Oh! I almost forgot! What's your name?" I asked smiling.

"Audrey, Audrey Holden." Audrey said smiling.

"Well, thanks for sharing your locker with me." I thanked smiling.

"Hum Sonny... Sorry for interrupt but how exactly does this thing work?" someone asked behind me.

"What do you want Chad?" I asked rolling my eyes.

Audrey's eyes widened with starstruck again and she gasped.

"I can't open my locker, I've been trying to open it for the last five minutes and it just doesn't open."

"Who do you think I am? Your mother?"

But I helped him anyways. If I didn't want to hear him complain the whole day...

--

Audrey and I have so much in common, beginning with our schedule. First we had English. Mr Samuels, my teacher told me to introduce to the class but a boy did it for me. I'm not sure but I think his name is Andrew. I found very easy to focus on class without Chad pushing my buttons.

We learned about Shakespear and Romeo and Juliet. It's such a romantic story...

When the class was finished I was surrounded by fans asking for autographs. I felt really good in the middle of all those fans so signed every notebook they gave me and finally Audrey and I were able to leave the classroom before the period ended. We had such great chemistry that she wasn't even treating me like her idol, I was already a friend. We walked through the hallway laughing like crazy. I was telling Audrey about the newest prank we had pull to the boys when I bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" the girl I bumped into screeched.

"I'm sorry."

I looked at her for the first time. I could tell by her appearance that she was the head cheerleader and the most popular girl in school. No need to say that she looked like Barbie...

"Klutz!" she spatted.

"Hey! I said I was sorry, you don't need to be rude." I told her.

"Oh... Hi Sonny." A voice greeted me behind her.

That voice belonged to none other than Chad Dylan Cooper. He was surrounded by other girls and boys. The Elite of LASH.

"You know her?" The unpleasant girl asked surprised.

"Yeah... She shoots on the stage next to mine. We're from rival shows but their show isn't as good as mine..."

"You're such a jerk." I commented rolling my eyes.

"You're such a Diva." Chad replied crossing his arms.

"You're just saying that because I called you jerk."

"And you said that because you're jealous of my show."

"I'm _so not_ jealous of your show." I told him smirking "Which, by the way, reminds me that I don't want to talk with you."

"Good, 'cause I don't want to talk wit you either." Chad said narrowing his eyes.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"So are we good?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Oh! We're _so _good."

And with a final glare we followed different directions leaving the group of teenagers confused. Audrey and I walked to our locker and Chad to wherever he had to go. I was expecting that... I mean Chad hagging out with the popular students. I just wanted to be normal.

"What was that?" Audrey asked amused.

"What are you talking about?"

"That argue with Chad Dylan Cooper." she replied smiling.

"Oh! That's our daily bickering, you'll get used to it don't worry." I flashed her a smile and we laughed again.

"And who was that?" I asked referring to the unpleasant girl.

"You mean that Barbie?" I told you we had a lot in common! I nodded.

"It's Penelope Levine."

"Don't need to say the rest, I figured it out by myself on the precise moment I saw her."

--

I declare by now that Monday mornings are the best part of the week! Wanna know why? Because any of my classes is with Chad Dylan Cooper and my day was being perfect until I met him again at lunch time. Can you believe that self-centric jerk cut the line and people lat him just because he was famous?! I'm famous too and I waited on the line! And just to provoque me he stopped in front of me.

"Hum... Chad, the rule is simple: No Cuts!" I said fake smiling.

"So... I'm famous, I can do whatever I want to." He smirked.

"No, you can't." I argued back.

"Sonny, I used to cut the line when I was on the studios and everybody was famous there, so why can't I do it here where anybody is famous?" Chad asked cocking his eyebrows.

"Because! It's disrespectful. I'm famous too and I'm waiting on the line." I explained a little angrily.

Chad was so... _Infuriating_!

"Oh... Please, you're not famous. You're in a crap show that nobody watches." He said rolling his eyes.

"I watch it." Audrey told him defending me.

"That proves what I said." he replied smirking.

That was it! I smacked his arm with all the strenght I had, one thing is insulting me, other thing is insulting a nice girl.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he spatted angrily.

"For being a self-centric, disrespectful, shallow and arrogant jerk!" I answered smacking him again and left the line.

I was so mad, that I wasn't even hungry anymore. I sat as far as I could from the Elite and a few minutes later Audrey sat next to me. She was so sweet! She brought me a sandwich and an apple. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I can't believe I had a crush on him." Audrey commented smiling.

"Don't worry... Before I met him, I had a teeny crush too but then I discovered the jerk he was." I looked around "So, your friends don't want to join us?"

Audrey looked embarrassed.

"I don't have any."

I was shocked, she was such a sweetheart!

"Why not?"

"Penelope told everybody I was a freak so no one wants to talk with me."

I felt anger in my chest.

"She's such a..."

"Yeah... But I don't care." Audrey said smiling "You're my friend now."

"Yeah... I am!"

--

I arrived home exhausted. I plopped down in my couch and sighed. My perfect da wasn't as perfect as I thought but it was fine. What ruined it was the afternoon, I had Geography and Physics and both Chad and Penelope were in my class. She spent the whole class making fun of ma but Chad didn't reply once but I could feel his glare on the back of my head.

"Sonny? Is it you dear?" I heard my mom's voice.

"Yeah!"

She entered the room smiling and asked questions about my first day. I told her about Audrey, Penelope and Chad. I really liked to talk with my mom, she was a really good listener. When I finished she hugged me and kissed me in the cheek.

"Don't worry dear. Tomorrow will be better, now take a shower and when you finish I'll have the dinner ready."

I smiled at her and went to the bathroom. My mom was right tomorrow will be much better.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow! Really long chapter to compensate the long time without writing for it. So this was Sonny's first day of school, next chapter will be Chad's. Hope you liked it :) Btw I'm thinking about pairing them in Heath Class... What d'ya think? ;D  
During my writers block I made a trailer to this story, hope you like it: http:// www . youtube . com /watch?v=HTqQZRhfri4 (don't forget to take the spaces!)


	5. Chapter 5

**What I go to School For**

**Summary: **After a month of of argues and bickering, which reflected negatively on their grades, Mrs Bitterman decided to sent Chad and Sonny to High School for a "reality adjustment".

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N: **My writers block is gone! Yay! :D Lool Well, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this long chapter too but I don't think I'll be writting such long chapters in the while :P

* * *

**5.**

**CPOV**

My alarm clock rang waking me up. I let out a frustrated groan... I didn't sleep as much as I wanted. I turned to the other side and placed the pillow on the top of my head trying to muffle the annoying sound. Yesterday, my mom decided to put my alarm clock on the bottom of my bed to make sure I'd wake up and get up to turn it off.

"Shut up..." I groaned unsuccessfully.

"Chad, yelling at the alarm clock doesn't work!" My mom told me from the hallway "Now get up honey, you don't want to be late for your first day of school."

"Ok... I'll get up..." I grumbled getting up.

I finally turned the alarm off and walked to the closet full of bags. When I went shopping with Sonny I finally understood the meaning of the sentence 'shop until drop'. I searched for something to wear on those bags and finally found a white short-sleeved, button-down shirt from Billabong, skinny (but nots too skinny) black jeans from Levi's and my old black All Stars. I got dressed and looked at my reflection in the full body mirror, finally I adjusted my hair making it perfect for the _ladies_.

I went to my private bathroom and got ready and I put my cologne (which, by the way, Sonny loves). I returned to my bedroom to grab my sunglasses, my shoulder bag and my car keys. I dropped my bag on the couch and walked to the kitchen yawning.

"Morning." I greeted my family.

**(A/N: Yay! Scarlett and Spencer are back! Lool So, they're Sterling's sibling in real life. Spencer is 14 and Scarlett is 10 but I'm not sure about their age so pretend I'm right and they have that age.)**

"Morning Chaddy." My younger sister Scarlett greeted with a huge smile on her face.

"Morning. Ready for school Chaddy?" My brother Spencer teased.

I glared at him. Spencer thinks he's funny. Can you believe he prefers So Random! to my show? His own brother's show!

"Ahah... Really funny Spencer..."

"Boys stop arguing." My dad warned setting down the Financial Times.

"'Kay..." We said in unison.

"Hum... Chad could you give me a lift to school?" Spencer asked as I filled my bowl with cereal.

"No, you're ridding on the bus." I told him blankly.

"Why not? We're in the same school!" he whined.

"Because..." I had to make up an excuse really fast "... I'm giving Sonny a lift." I had to stop myself from hitting my head on the table with my stupidity.

My mom smiled excited.

"Who's Sonny dear?" she asked.

"She's your girlfriend?" Scarlett asked as excited as my mom.

"No, no, no! Sonny's just my... friend." I replied thinking how awkward it was calling Sonny my friend. "Mrs Bitterman sent her to school too."

"Wait, you're talking about Sonny Munroe? From So Random!?" Spencer asked with his eyes shinning.

"Yeah... Why?"

He flushed and looked down smiling.

"Nothing..."

Yeah, right... Maybe I'm the worst actor of our generation! Spencer as a crush on Sonny since she entered that stupid show. I finished eating my cereal while calling my brother traitor in my head.

"Well, I'm off." I said getting up.

"Have a nice day school son." My dad said.

"Good luck sweetie." My mom said kissing me on the cheek.

I hugged her and exited the kitchen. I put my sunglasses on, grabbed my bag and exited home. It was a beautiful morning, I stretched and walked to my convertible. I had to find Sonny or else Spencer'd kill me. I start driving to LAHS. I was near the studios so I managed to find Sonny walking on the street singing happily with her head phones. I smiled to myself thinking how lucky I was. I honked but she didn't turn so I honked again, being successful this time. I waved at her and she looked at me surprised.

"Good Morning Sonshine." I mocked.

"What do you want Chad?" she asked pausing the song.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted a lift." I replied shrugging "LAHS is quite far, ya know?"

She smiled and opened the door of my convertible sitting on the passenger seat.

"Why are you offering me a lift to school?" she asked curious.

"I just wanted to be nice and it's my way of thanking you."

Ok, I was lying but she didn't need to know that besides this could really be my way of thanking her.

"Thank me for what?"

"For helping me with the shopping." I said stopping on a traffic signal.

From the corner of my eye I could see Sonny checking me out. _She wants me so much..._ I thought smiling. Spencer is going to be so pissed of when he finds out... Sonny looked cute too. Not that I'd ever admit that but that yellow top looked really good on her and those shorts were nice.  
The rest of the ride to school was in silence just listening to the radio.

"So..." I said after a while breaking the silence "Nervous about school?"

"No! I'm totally relaxed." Sonny answered with a smile proving her happiness "You?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper _doesn't do_ nervous." I replied not taking the eyes from the road.

Gosh... I've told that girl millions of times that I don't do nervous but she insists... Sonny rolled her eyes like and none of us spoke until she started blabbing about us having to go to the general office (whatever that is) and I just nodded pretending I was understanding.

"We can go together." she added.

"Sure..."

I parked my _baby _in the school's parking lot and prayed that anybody decided to strike it. Students started staring at us with curiosity and five minutes later we were recognized and a small group of people asking for autographs formed around us. After signing a few autographs (I signed more than Sonny, of course) we managed to enter the school without being interrupted anymore. Wow... School is strange... I've never been here and all these kids know my name and are my fans, I'm really popular and I don't have to do anything. Life is sweet...

We finally entered what supposedly should be the 'general office' Sonny kept talking bout. What's the big deal about this place anyways. It's old, dark, stinks and there's an old and unfriendly woman sitting on a desk doing Sudoku. For God's sake Sudoku is the easiest game on Earth, I can solve the hardest ones in ten minutes.

Sonny smiled at her trying to be friendly but she never looked at us.

"Hi!" Sonny greeted "Hum... We're new here."

"I can see that..." she replied emotionless without looking at us.

"Hum... Madam..." I said trying to get her attention.

The woman rolled her eyes and finally looked at us.

"Wha-?" but she never finished her sentence "Oh! My! I can't believe my eyes! It's Chad Dylan Cooper!" she said eyes widening with starstruck.

I smirked. I knew my show reached great audiences but this woman looked like she was 80. I was really surprised.

"Well, thanks." I replied "We're here to know about our lockers and gym clothes."

"Of course you are!" the lady said much nicer than before smiling at me.

I love the effect I've on people. I just smile at them or nod and they give me everything I want. I'm _awesome_.

"I'll get you the best locker." The woman assured.

Woohoo! I got the best locker in school and I didn't have to use my 'Chad Charm.' Chad: one, Munroe : ze-ro!

"Excuse me." Sonny interrupted politely "Can you get me a locker too?"

She shoot her a dirty look. That was really unpleasant, even if it was Sonny.

"I'm busy right now."

"Yeah Sonny don't rush this nice lady." I said smirking at her playing along.

Sonny sighed and waited for her turn. The lady gave me my gym clothes and the combination of my locker and in return I signed a picture for her.

"So what do you want?" she asked coldly looking at Sonny.

"The same things you gave to Chad." She replied _obviously _trying to be nice.

"We don't have more lockers. You'll have to share." she said blankly.

"Oh... That's Ok, I don't mind sharing." She said smiling.

Share is dumb. That's why I don't share anything, I'm selfish and I'm proud of it. Otherwise I couldn't survive in show business.

"'kay, this is the locker you'll be sharing." she said giving her a small piece of paper with a number "What's your size?"

"S"

She looked for something under her desk and threw Sonny a white tee with LASH in dark blue on it and short dark blue shorts just like mine except my shorts aren't as short as Sonny's. That'd be weird 'cause guys would look like gays wearing that.

"Here you are." the woman said with a fake smile.

"Thank you."

And with that we exited the room. Sonny looked like she was having a mental debate with herself so I kept looking at her with an amused look.

"What's so funny?" Sonny asked.

"Once again Chad Dylan Cooper proved to be much better than you."

I smirked when I saw her rolling her eyes.

"You're such a jerk..."

She said that to me so many times that I don't care anymore. The day after we met she called me jerk as many times as she could: head jerk, the mayor of Jerksville and the head ambassador of Jerkslovakia, stuff like that.  
The bell rang announcing that the classes would start in 10 minutes. Sonny rushed through the hallway looking at a small piece of paper I peeked over her shoulder and I saw the number 28. My paper read 27 and then the combination of my locker so I continued following Sonny. Wherever her locker was, mine was there too.

"Why are you following me?" she asked.

"Hum... My locker is that way." I replied showing her my paper with the number 27.

Sonny sighed and we arrived our locker. There was a small girl with curly dark brown hair and green eyes opening Sonny's locker. I assumed she was the poor girl that had to _share_. Just the word makes me shiver.

"Hi" Sonny greeted politely "I'm Sonny Munroe."

The girl looked up with her eyes wide with starstruck.

"Oh! My God I can believe it! I'm your biggest fan!" she said and hugged Sonny and a few seconds after she let go of her embarrassed "Sorry... I'm a hugger."

"Me too!" Sonny said excited and hugged her back.

Whoa... Girls are _so_ weird.

I turned to my locker and tried to open it. It didn't work so I tried again. It didn't work. Why didn't that stupid thing open? I looked at the girls who were chatting non-stop. Other thing that make girls so weird.

"Oh! I almost forgot! What's your name?" Sonny asked smiling.

"Audrey, Audrey Holden." the girl, Audrey, said smiling.

"Well, thanks for sharing your locker with me." Sonny thanked smiling.

"Hum Sonny... Sorry for interrupt but how exactly does this thing work?" I asked interrupting her.

Sonny turned to me and rolled her eyes. I swear! Someday her eyes will get stuck for doing that like one thousand times a day!

"What do you want Chad?" She asked clearly.

Audrey's eyes widened with starstruck again and she gasped looking at me. I can't believe that girl hadn't noticed me before. But she had a pretty good taste otherwise she wouldn't have gasped when she saw me.

"I can't open my locker, I've been trying to open it for the last five minutes and it just doesn't open." I explained

"Who do you think I am? Your mother?" Sonny spatted.

For a second I thought she wasn't going to help me but she did. _She can't resist me..._ I thought smiling. Wanna know the strangest thing that happened next. Sonny opened my locker easily.

--

My first class was French. Why do I need French. We're in America for God's sake, not in Canada or France. Mrs Devereux told me to introduce myself to the class but like I expected I didn't need to. A girl did it for me, I don't even now her name but who cares... I sat on the back of the class on the only empty seat next to a blond girl that looked like Barbie. I knew the kind of girl she was... Probably the head cheer something and the most popular and slutty girl in school that I'm suppose to date according to the media.

"Hi." She greeted flirtatiously "I'm Penelope Levine, your next girlfriend."

Smooth... I hate girls like her...

"I'm Chad-"

"Dylan Cooper." she completed the sentence for me. "You should hang out with us." Penelope added making a sign with her head to the other cheer somethings and the jocks.

"Why?"

"Because we're the Elite of LAHS."

The Elite of LAHS. That sounds good to me I nodded and payed attention to the rest of the class. It was really boring without a certain Sonny Munroe to annoy.

As the bell rang a lot of kids and Mrs Devereux come to ask for an autograph. I sighed but I signed every notebook that came to my hands. When I was finally able to get out of the classroom I noticed the 'Elite' was waiting for me.

"Thanks for waiting, occupational hazards." I explained rolling my eyes.

They laughed. I didn't say anything funny but ok... We started walking through the hallway. Younger students passed by us looking at the floor afraid we'd do something to them. Geez... I'm not that scary... Am I? Hum... Handsome Cop Chad Dylan Cooper scares bandits to death by glaring at them intimidatingly. Sounds good... My wonderful thoughts were interrupted by a girl screeched.

"Watch where you're going!" Penelope screeched.

"I'm sorry." said a familiar voice.

"Klutz!" Penelope spatted.

"Hey! I said I was sorry, you don't need to be rude." Sonny told her.

"Oh... Hi Sonny." I greeted

"You know her?" Penelope asked surprised.

"Yeah... She shoots on the stage next to mine. We're from rival shows but their show isn't as good as mine..."

"You're such a jerk." Sonny commented rolling my eyes.

Here comes the eye roll again...

"You're such a Diva." I replied crossing his arms.

"You're just saying that because I called you jerk."

"And you just said that because you're jealous of my show."

Beat that Munroe! Chad-master: two, Munroe: zero, zero, zero!

"I'm _so not_ jealous of your show." She told me smirking "Which, by the way, reminds me that I don't want to talk with you."

"Good, 'cause I don't want to talk wit you either." I said narrowing his eyes.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"So are we good?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Oh! We're _so _good." I told her.

And with a final glare we followed different directions leaving the group of teenagers confused. The Elite looked at me confused.

"What was that dude?" Josh asked. Or was he Ryan? Maybe Mike... I don't really care.

"That's what I call typical Monday." I replied bored.

--

School is boring... The classes are boring, everything is boring... But the lunch time was interesting... Sonny and I had a fight, a really big one. When I arrived the cafeteria I thought that the line was too big and when Chad wants something he gets it in the precise moment he wants so I decided to cut and wanna know the best part none of them complained until I stopped in front of Sonny to provoke her.

"Hum... Chad, the rule is simple: No Cuts!" Sonny said fake smiling.

"So... I'm famous, I can do whatever I want to." I smirked.

"No, you can't." she argued back.

"Sonny, I used to cut the line when I was on the studios and everybody was famous there, so why can't I do it here where anybody is famous?" I asked cocking my eyebrows.

"Because! It's disrespectful. I'm famous too and I'm waiting on the line." Sonny explained a little angry.

I love to push her buttons.

"Oh... Please, you're not famous. You're in a crap show that nobody watches." I said rolling his eyes.

"I watch it." Audrey told me defending Sonny.

"That proves what I said." I replied smirking.

Darn it... That was really mean... For both Sonny and Audrey... Then out of nothing Sonny smacked my arm. And darn it! It really hurt. Why was Sonny so strong?

"Ouch! What was that for?" I spatted angrily.

"For being a self-centric, disrespectful, shallow and arrogant jerk!" she answered smacking my arm again on the same spot and stormed out of the line before I could tell her that anyone smacks Chad Dylan Cooper's arm.

I growled and waited for my turn. When it was my turn I was surprise to see Brenda.

"Brenda?" I asked surprised.

"No, I'm Natasha, her twin." She smiled at me "But Brenda talks about you all the time." she winked and I was forced to fake smirk at her.

"Here you have." she told me giving me a steak like Brenda's.

"Thanks." I thanked smiling at her and joined the others.

--

I arrived home exhausted. In the afternoon, I had Geography and Physics and Sonny was in my classes. Penelope spent the whole class making fun of her but I didn't reply once I was too busy glaring at the back of Sonny's head. I know it doesn't seem very nice but my earm still hurts.

"Hi mom." I greeted entering in the kitchen.

The smell of chocolate cookies filled the air. Mnham... Mom did my favourites!

"Hi sweetie." she said taking the cookies from the oven.

I hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Than my hand traveled to the cookies but my mom hit it lightly.

"You know the rules Chad. You can only have cookies after dinner." My mom said.

"So I can't have one of those?" I asked pouting. Don't blame me, it worked until I was twelve and sometimes it still works.

"Yes, only after dinner."

"Then I _have _to have one." I replied shrugging and before my mom could hide the cookies I stole one.

"Chad!" My mom warned.

"I'm taking a shower, I'll be down for dinner." I replied winking.

I went to my bathroom and I entered the shower for a relaxing bath. And it was a really relaxing bath until someone flush the toillet making the hot water disappear.

"SPENCER!" I shouted.

"That's for being mean to Sonny today, you deserved worse." my brother replied exiting my bathroom.

Spencer is _so_ dead. Stupid crush...

* * *

**A/N: **Chad deserved a long chapter too. It's really strange but I find it easier to write in Chad's POV. So I just kept writting and writting... I love writting about Chad's family speacially about his siblings. :) Hope you liked it.  
The link to the trailer in in my profile. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**What I go to School For**

**Summary: **After a month of of argues and bickering, which reflected negatively on their grades, Mrs Bitterman decided to sent Chad and Sonny to High School for a "reality adjustment".

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** You guys are the best reviewers ever! Thanks so much :D Well here it's the 6th chapter. Hope you like it. :)

Here's the funniest poem someone has made for me, written by TrinityFlower of Memories for being her 207th reviewer lool:

Oh dasey, you rock,  
Your stories will never be mocked  
But in time, there will be holes in your socks  
So you better keep them locked!

This chapter is dedicated to you TFM :P

* * *

**6.**

**CPOV**

Yesterday I tried to kill Spencer but my mom didn't let me... Why did my parents decided to give me little siblings?! Anyways... Today I woke up in a better mood and I think I'm getting used to the alarm clock although I might have yelled at it... A little. Well I got up and searched for something to wear, I decided for my old blue jeans and a plain white tee. I went to the bathroom to get ready and finally I put some cologne (the one Sonny likes... But I think I should stop saying that... I think you got that Sonny likes my cologne...).

I descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen and the scene from yesterday repeated. I'm always the last one to get in the kitchen but I'm the one with the most perfect hair so it takes more time to get it like that. I sat on the table after 'morning' everyone and mom put a plate of waffles in front of me.

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

"You're welcome dear and you know that breakfast is the most-" my mom started but we cut her shortly.

"Import meal of the day." Spencer, Scarlett and I stated laughing.

"That's my children." mom smiled proudly.

"So Chad, are you going to try for any sports at your school?" dad asked.

"I don't know yet but I think I might go to the basketball tryouts."I shrugged stuffing my mouth with waffles.

"Basketball, hun?" my dad smiled "I knew that you'd never forget those days we spent playing when you're younger."

"Of course I didn't." I replied with my mouth full.

"Chad, eat first, talk later." my mom said.

I swallowed and took a big sip of my orange juice to help swallowing the waffle.

"Sorry mom."

"So you can take me to school today?" Spencer asked.

"Let me think..." I said in a fake thoughtful tone "No."

"Why? I'm sure that you won't be giving Sonny a lift after your argue yesterday." Spencer replied smirking.

"Yeah... And if you hadn't decide to flush the toiletwhile I was having a relaxing bath you'd be going to school in my car." Spencer frowned and I smirked.

I finished eating my waffles and hurried to my car putting on my sunglasses before I unlocked my convertible. I drove to LAHSlistening to music and singing along with the music. I was surprised not to see paparazzi around the school. The word about Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe being in High School should have been spread by now. But I think that's good being in school is boring enough so...

I walked through the hallway to my locker, every kid greeted me or told me I was awesome but I already knew that so I just smirked at them or waved. As I arrived my locker I heard Sony and Audrey giggle. I opened my locker gaining their attention, they stopped giggling and Sonny glared at me.

**SPOV**

My mom drove me to school today and I met Audrey by our locker. Audrey started talking about a movie she saw yesterday and we giggled in the funiest parts but then the noise of the locker by our side made us stop. I saw Chad looking at me and we stopped giggling. I glared at him.

"Chad." I stated closing the locker.

"Sonny." I replied closing his.

We glared at each other for a while and then I sighed.

"Let's go Audrey, I don't feel like spending the whole morning looking at a self-centric, disrespectful, shallow, arrogant jerk."

"Oh!" Chad smirked "So you were checking me out?"

"In your dreams Chad." I spatted turning my back to him.

Audrey and I started walking to our class but Chad grabbed my wrist. I felt a strange, yet nice pound of electricity running through my back when his hand touched my wrist.

"What do you want now?" I asked turning to him trying not to show my slightly flushed cheeks.

"You can't be mad at me forever." he said.

"Yes I can."

"No you don't." Chad smirked "You can't resist me."

We were now standing close enough for his cologne reach my nose. Oh my Gosh... I love that cologne, it smells heavenly and I don't know why but when I smell it I feel kinda drawn to him like he was a magnet and I was a paper clip. I know... Lame description but it's the truth... I fought back the sudden urge of getting even closer to him.

"Yes I can." I repeated.

"Can you Sonny? Can you really?" Chad asked quoting one of his famous lines.

"Yeah, really." I answered and with that his smirk disappeared.

"Well, what can I do to make you forgive me?" he asked crossing his arms.

"What about apologizing?" I asked rolling my eyes "Specially to Audrey."

"Sonny it's OK he-" Audrey started but Chad cut her shortly.

"I'm sorry for being mean." Chad looked at me and then at Audrey "Specially you Audrey, for calling you a nobody."

Wow... He apologized faster than I thought...

"Thanks Chad." Audrey said smiling.

"Yeah... Thanks Chad." I replied smiling.

"Not fair!" a boy's voice said behind me "You apologized to them and you don't apologize for not taking me to school."

Chad's smile fell and his eyes widened. I turned around and faced a fourteen-year-old Chad. I blinked several times, I didn't know Chad had a brother. I always thought that he had to be only child to be so spoiled and conceited. But there he was a mini Chad with identical blue eyes and hair and similar features.

"Spencer. Get out of here." Chad said slowly.

"Why?" Spencer smirked (identical smirk too!) "Afraid I tell Sonny and her friend something embarrassing about you?"

"No, of course not!" Chad replied in a somehow high-pitched voice and then he added "You wouldn't dare."

Spencer laughed and then he looked at me ignoring his brother.

"Hi, I'm Spencer." he said introducing himself with a confident smile "I'm a huge fan."

"Oh! Hi." I smiled "I didn't know Chad had a brother." I commented honestly.

"Could you give me an autograph?" he asked politely (in an un-Chad adorable way) handing me a notebook.

"You'd be surprised with the things you don't know about Chad." he smiled slyly at his brother. "We've a sister too." Spencer added "Her name is Scarlett, she's ten."

"Oh! She must be adorable." Audrey commented looking at the identical bothers as I handed Spencer his notebook.

"She is." Chad said interrupting us "Now that you've got your autograph you can go Spencer."

"Scarlett and I love your show." Spencer continued ignoring Chad "Chad pretends he doesn't like it but I've seen him watch it in his bedroom secretly."

I looked at Chad smiling with victory. I knew he watched my show! I watch his show too... But that's my little secret and no-one need to know...

"Oh! Really?" I asked smirking at a shocked Chad.

"Yeah rea-" Spencer was cut by Chad's hand in his mouth.

"Kids..." Chad laughed nervously with flushed cheeks "They say the darnestthings..." he looked at us for a few seconds and then he turned to leave withhis hand in Spencer's mouth muffling his voice "Well goodbye ladies."

"Kids do say the darnest things." I replied smiling slyly.

**CPOV**

I dragged Spencer out of there with my hand still over his mouth. My own brother is a traitor! I can't believe this is happening, now Sonny knows that I watch that stupid show. I only watch it since she joined because it got a lot more popular and like they say 'keep your friends close and your enemies even closer'. I had to know what Chuckle City was doing and why were the getting so popular. I admit that some of their sketches are funny, I find myself laughing sometimes.

"Ouch!" I spatted when my brother bit my hand.

Spencer looked at me angrily.

"Do you hate me?" I asked.

"No, I just want you to take me to school."

"Only if you promise me that you'll never do that again." I said more in a pleading way than a condition.

"Promise." he said holding out his hand.

I sighed and shook it.

--

Morning was boring and lunch time was boring too (since I had to wait in the line). That girl Penelope is really clingy, she doesn't leave me alone and the same applies to the rest of the 'Elite'. After having another steak from Natasha I walked to a table followed by the popular, I ate quietly while I looked to the opposite part of the cafeteria where Sonny, Audrey were studying a script for the the rehearsal tomorrow, which, by the way, reminded that I've to do the same thing.

But the afternoon was got better, eventually. We had P.E. also known as Physical Education. I don't want to flatter but this and and maths are my strongest subjects and you wanna know the best part Sonny is in my class. Penelope and Audrey are in my class as well but I only like to push Sonny's buttons.

"Well like I told you in the beginningof the year we'd start practising team sports by the end of the third term. So we're starting with basketball." Mr Murphy said.

I couldn't help but smile widely. This couldn't be better: my favourite sport, a way to try to get in the school team and perfect to push Sonny's buttons by winning. We started with some shooting and there's no need to say that I made a three pointer five time in a row, I dribbled and even dunked a few times.

I smirked at Sonny who was looking kinda in awe at me.

"Impressed?" I asked.

"Hum... Not really you're just showing off." she replied switching the ball from hand to hand.

"No, I really like basketball and I've to do my best if I want to be part of the school team." I said shrugging.

Sonny chucked.

"What's so funny?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"You used the word 'me' and 'team' in the same sentence." Sonny explained "And like I said in my interview with Santiago there is no 'I' on the word team."

I opened my mouth to reply but Mr Murphy called me.

"Hey kiddo. Come here." I obeyed and Mr Murphy continued "I've been watching you and I think you'd be great for the school team." I smiled slyly at Sonny who was eavesdropping "I happen to be the coach so what do ya think? Are you interested?"

"Of course sir." I answered.

"Good." Mr Murphy smiled "We practise every Tuesday and Thursday after school."

"I'll be here." I assured.

I walked back to the line passing by Sonny. I stuck my tongue at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Told ya so..." I said in a sing-song voice smirking.

* * *

**A/N: **Sterling is awesome he can Moonwalk and hula-hoop and he's an excellent basketball player (all things I mentioned are proved in Youtube and the basketball part in my trailer). Hope you enjoied reading this chapter :) I think I might post tomorrow night but I've to warn you that during the next week I won't be able to update as fast as I usually do.


	7. Chapter 7

**What I go to School For**

**Summary: **After a month of of argues and bickering, which reflected negatively on their grades, Mrs Bitterman decided to sent Chad and Sonny to High School for a "reality adjustment".

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Hope you guys are ready 'cause today's chapter is their Health class so this chapter may contain more mature themes such as sex. Well hope you like it. :)

* * *

**7.**

**SPOV**

As usual mom drove me to school and when se left me in the parking lot I saw Spencer and Chad getting out of his convertible. I couldn't help but laugh. Seems like Spencer got what he wanted and in this case was going to school in his brother's car.

"Morning boys." I greeted.

"Morning." Spencer greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey..." Chad replied waving his head.

How can Chad and Spencer have so different personalities while they're practically identical in the outside.

"What's your first class today, Sonny?" Spencer asked.

"Hum..." I looked over at the small schedule that I have always with me "Health Class."

"I've Science..." Spencer replied making a face.

"I love Science." I commented "It's one of my favourite subjects."

Spencer looked at me sadly probably for not sharing the same opinion.

"What about you Chad?" I asked waking him up from his thoughts "What you're favourite subject?"

"Hum... I think Math or something with numbers." He shrugged.

It was my turn to make a face. I hate math...

"What's your first class Chad?" Spencer asked.

"Health class." he replied blankly.

"So you and Sonny are going to be in the same class..." Spencer commented sadly.

Hum... Health Class with Chad... That would be interesting... The bell rang announcing the beginning of the classes. Spencer waved goodbye and went to his own class while Chad and I looked for our classroom. Two minutes later we found the classroom and I flashed a smile at Audrey as I sat by her side.

"Good morning." I greeted.

"Good morning." she replied "Ready to Health Class?" Audrey asked with a funny look on her face.

"Yeah..." I looked at her suspiciously "Why?"

"Let's say that Mrs Froster is really direct and she can talk openly about certain embarrassing themes."

I understood what she meant. My mother and I talked about it already... It was a really awkward moment...

"Oh! That's OK." I assured.

"Good morning." greeted a small woman, who was probably Mrs Froster.

"Good morning Mrs Froster." They all said in unisson except me and Chad.

"Well, as I warned you last week we're going to talk about sex." a few kids started whispering and I heard Penelope giggle.

**CPOV**

"The key to avoid difficult situations such as pregnancy and sexual diseases is abstinence." Mrs Froster continued "But I know that you're High School students."

The whole class laughed. I looked down embarraced... Why didn't anyone tell me what Health Classes were about? I though we'd discuss something like diseases and how you took care of them.

"Well, since I can't do anything about that and as your teacher, my duty is to introduce you to safe sex." Mrs Froster continued placing a basket full of condoms on her table.

"In the end of the class this basket will pass by everyone and I want you to take one."

Some jocks and Penelope complained yelling 'Just one?' but Mrs Froster ignored them.

"Since I talked about sex I have to talk about other subject also know as sexual tension."

I sat uncomfortably in my chair.

" Sexual tension is the occurrence between two people in which two or more of the individuals sexually long for one another, but the consummation is postponed or never occurs. This longing is often suggested by incidents of intimacy; for instance, when two people or characters are alone, are physically close, but desire is never explicitly expressed."

I coughed unwillingly as I continued listening to Mrs Froster.

"Sexual tension might be suggested in dialogue, as in, for example, a subtle reference to someone's feelings. Sometimes, displays of hostility are used to hide secret attraction, or to deflect true but inconvenient romantic feelings."

**(A/N: Ok I admit that I Googled 'sexual tension' but I just wanted a proper discription that a teacher would use. :P)**

I could help but glance at Sonny. That last part sounded a lot like us but there's _so not_ sexual tension between us. If it existed, which I'm not saying it does, it'd be really awkward. Sonny looked at me with sheepish look and I flushed unwillingly. Why was this so awkward?

"What I'm trying to say" concluded Mrs Froster "is that lust and feeling attracted to some of your friends is normal so you don't have to worry about it."

"I'm attracted to you Chad..." Penelope whispered in my ear making me shiver.

This is not happening... This is not happening... This is not happening! If this class goes on I'm sure that lady will ask who's still a virgin, I'll have to put my hand up and my bad boy image will be ruined...

Sonny on the other hand didn't look bothered at all. Mrs Froster went on and on but I stopped listening to her as finally the bell rang. I sighed with relief and I prepared to leave. When I passed by Mrs Froster desk she smiled at me sympathetically and mention with her head to take one condom. I don't intend to use it so soon.

By the corner of my eye I saw Sonny and Audrey taking one and Penelope taking a hand full of them. She winked at me and I walked, I mean run, to my locker. That girl is a freak!!

**SPOV**

I really liked Mrs Froster. She talked openly and did talk about sex like it was tabu. Audrey and I walked to our locker and I found Chad trying to open it nervously. I touched his shoulder lightly and he jumped.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you..." I apologized quickly.

He sighed with relief.

"Don't worry..." Chad replied blankly and finally managed to open his locker.

I looked at him for a second.

"Why are you so freaked out?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not freaked out." Chad said quickly.

"Yeah... I can see that." I smiled at him "You can tell me."

"I just don't like the subject we talked about in class." He admitted sighing.

"Why?"

Chad looked at me in a weird way. I didn't know what got into him. Chad, of all other people, shouldn't be so freaked out for talking about sex. He's Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! The most cocky, conceited and confident person I knew. Unless...

"Oh My Gosh!" I answered myself in shock "I can't believe that-" Chad cut me shortly putting his finger on my lips.

"Ok I am but the whole school and the press doesn't need to know that, OK?" He said flushed.

I nodded.

"But you're Chad Dylan Cooper." I stated.

"And you're Sonny Munroe." I rolled my eyes but he locked his eyes in mine. "Listen Sonny, it's called 'making love', isn't it?" he whispered the last part and I nodded with my eyes still locked in his "Well, that means you do that with someone you love and I never loved a girl so it never happened." Chad explained still a little flushed.

Wow... Who thought that under a jerk could be such a sensitive guy?

"Chad... That's so sweet of you." I commented smiling at him.

"Well don't get used to it." Chad groaned flushed closing his locker's door.

_Chad tends to surprise me everyday..._ I thought as I watched him walk away.

* * *

**A/N: **There ya go! :) Hope you liked it, I don't think I'll update a lot this week I might upload one or two chapters but that's it. Btw if you weren't able to find Sterling moon-walking just paste 'Sterling Knight is SONNY WITH A SONG & DANCE at His Photo Shoot!' it's in the end of the video! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**What I go to School For**

**Summary: **After a month of of argues and bickering, which reflected negatively on their grades, Mrs Bitterman decided to sent Chad and Sonny to High School for a "reality adjustment".

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Thank you guys so much! ^_^ This is the first story I write that has more than 100 reviews. I'm really happy about it and I'm very sorry I wasn't able to update during the past week. Well, here's the 8th chapter. Hope you like it :)

* * *

**8.**

**SPOV**

Chad really surprised me this morning with all that love talk. Anyways... Today I had a rehearsal! I missed my cast so much, specially Tawni. How weird is that? Well after school I walked to the parking lot where my mom told me to wait but after five or ten minutes waiting I received a text from my mom saying she couldn't take me 'cause she was in a very important meeting.

I sighed and started walking to the street. I had to walk to the studio and probably home 'cause I know how my mom's meeting are. She wouldn't be home until ten or something like that.

"Hey Sonny." a voice greeted behind me.

I turned to see Spencer smiling. That boy is so cute.

"Hi." I greeted smiling back.

"You've rehearsal like my brother, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I've to walk to the studios." I sighed "My mom had an urgent meeting." I added making air quotes in urgent meeting.

"Why don't you ask Chad to take you?" Spencer asked.

"Oh! I couldn't..." I replied feeling my cheeks slightly heating.

I didn't know why I blushed but I think things got a little awkward since our conversation about Chad being a virgin. Spencer shrugged and dragged me to Chad's convertible.

"Spencer. It's Ok Chad doesn't need to drive me to the studios. I can walk." I insisted.

"But I don't want you to walk to studios all alone." he slipped and then he covered like Chad usually does "I mean you could be kidnapped our something."

I laughed.

"Spencer, I'm sixteen. I've been living in LA for a while now I can perfectly go to the studios by myself."

"Can you Sony? Can you really?" asked Chad appearing behind his brother. I rolled my eyes not really annoyed and he smirked. "What's going on here?"

"Sonny doesn't have a ride to the studio. I told her you could take her but she too stubborn to accept my offer." Spencer complained.

"Wait. You offered Sonny a ride in my car to the studio?" Chad asked surprised.

"Yup. I'm sure you don't mind Chad." Spencer replied smiling mischievously

"Hum... Boys I can walk. Seriously." I interrupted.

"No need Munroe. I can give you a ride." Chad said and then he opened the door for me "Come in."

I sighed defeated and sat on the passenger seat. Spencer smiled victoriously and waved goodbye.

--

The ride to the studio was really awkward and silent. None of us spoke only a 'so...' sometimes and that was it. Chad parked on his usual spot and after a quick thanks each o us went on a different way. As I walked into stage 3, I started feeling like my perky and sunny self. Not that I don't feel like that in school but So Random! is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me.

On the way to my dressing room I bumped into Josh who greeted me happily and gave me my mail (Since I discovered that Tawni hid my fan mail I asked Josh to give me my mail personally. Not that I don't trust Tawni but just in case...). I had around twenty fan letters and two from my grandparents and dad. My dad and I usually talk via e-mail but every month he sends me a letter and money. I miss him so much.

I finally arrived the wooden door with the big golden star on it. I opened it and found Tawni applying some make up with our Check it Out Girls costume on. We were doing Check it Out Girls in Egypt. I was really excited.

"Hi!" I greeted happily "Did ya miss me?" I asked playfully. OK, half of me wanted to know if they missed me.

"Sonny!" she greeted with a smile on her face but then she understood how enthusiastic she was being and put on her usually self "I'm glad you're back."

Tawni and I had become somewhat best friends. So I was glad to know she missed me.

"Thanks."

"We still have half and hour 'till rehearsal so you can tell me everything that happened this days." Tawni smiled.

"Seems good to me." I replied happily.

I dresses my costume and while Tawni helped with my hair I told her about school, Audrey, my teachers, the classes. Tawni laughed and asked several other questions about school like if I had met any cute boys (which I did! That Andrew boy I met in the first day was pretty cute and nice) and finally she asked about Chad.

"Well... We've been good I guess..." I replied clumsily.

"What happened?" she asked with a curious look on her face.

"Nothing excited really..." I said receiving Tawni's famous you-don't-fool-me look.

I sighed and told her about our conversation this morning. Tawni burst into giggles and I made her promise she wouldn't tell anyone about Chad's secret. I also told her about his siblings and how Spencer told me he watched So Random! secretly.

"I knew he watched our show!" Tawni commented happily "I'm always right... And pretty!"

We laughed.

"Oh! And I forgot to tell you about Penelope!" I said.

"Who's she?"

"Chad's stalker." I laughed "She's like the most popular girl in school and is all over Chad all the time."

"That bothers you?" Tawni asked seriously.

"Psh... No! Why would it?" I spatted quickly. Maybe too quickly.

Ok... Maybe it bothers me a little... I mean, Chad might be my frenemy but he deserves someone a lot more better than Penelope. She is worst than the Mackenzie Falls girls. Penelope is a little slutty. C'mon who says 'I'm attracted to you.' to a boy you just met?

"If you say so..." Tawni replied in a not so sure tone.

"Tawni I swear it doesn't bother me." I lied.

"Well then." she smiled "Lets rehearse!"

**CPOV**

I walked to my stage. Things became so awkward since I decided to be honest with Sonny. I can't believe how stupid I was... I just gave Sonny the perfect thing to blackmail me! I hope she doesn't discover that... Could I sue her if she said something to the press? Ok now you're being stupid Cooper. Sonny would never tell anyone your secret. You trust her, remember?

I shrugged off all those stupid thoughts and walked to my dressing room to change into Mac Falls uniform. When I exited it with my script Portlyn was standing by my door with a huge smile on her face. I really missed her, she's way better than Penelope even if she's a little dumb.

"Hi." she greeted.

"Hi." I half smiled at her.

"So how was school?" Portlyn asked like my mother.

"Fine I guess..." I shrugged.

"Did you have fun?"

We started walking to the set.

"If you call fun spending the day being followed by a clingy slutty girl and the rest of her gang, have to take care of your baby brother making sure he doesn't tell your biggest enemy your secrets and have a class where the theme is sex, yeah... School was pretty fun..." I replied.

"Spencer is already in High School?" she asked smiling. I nodded "How's Scarlett?"

"Good and cute like always." I answered smiling. I love my baby sis.

"Well... That seemed a pretty crappy day to me." Portlyn commented. "What did Spencer tell Sonny?"

"Hum... He kinda told her I watch So Random!."

Portlyn shrugged.

"What's the biggie? It's true." her reply caught me out of guard.

"No it's not. I don't watch So Random!" I snapped harshly.

Portlyn just looked at me.

"Chad, I know you watch it. There's nothing wrong with it, I watch the show too." She shrugged. "It's funny."

I was surprised. Portlyn didn't seem as dumb as usual. We finally reached our set and Jeff, our producer started calling me.

"Well... You know I'm always here if you wanna talk." Portlyn said smiling sweetly.

"Yeah... I know... Thanks Port." I thanked and walked in Jeff's direction.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know why but I really liked this chapter even though it isn't one of my best. Once again thank for reviewing. ^_^ Btw I've a new vid, if you're interested here's the link: http:// www. youtube. com/watch?v=ZafTFHoV3rg. Well hope you liked this chap! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**What I go to School For**

**Summary: **After a month of of argues and bickering, which reflected negatively on their grades, Mrs Bitterman decided to sent Chad and Sonny to High School for a "reality adjustment".

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing. :) So many people asked me for more channy fluff I'm thinking about next chapter. ;) Hope you like it.

* * *

**.9**

**CPOV**

Thursday. Definitevely not my fav day of the week. The most embarrassing thing happened to me today thanks to science class... And what embarraced me the most was that Sonny saw evrything. Well she was my lab partner, she had to notice her partner was missing right?

Well... The day was normal I guess. Penelope didn't let go off me and when she discovered I was on the basketball team she became even more clingy. Penelope is hot but she's shallow and stupid. I hate girls like her but apparently they're the only girls that fall more easily for me. I didn't have to use my charm with her and she's all gaga about me. Well Penelope and all the girls in school except Sonny and Audrey. I guess I still haven't lost my touch.

At lunch time Natasha gave me my usual steak and I sat on the table next to my team and the cheerleaders (yeah that's right I finally found out how they're called). I looked to the other side of the cafeteria where Sonny and Audrey were surrounded by other kids all laughing. I admit I was jealous of them. I was the popular one but the only thing these guys talked about was parties, games and gossips. Can you believe they don't talk about me!

I saw a boy with brown hair hitting on Sonny and she giggled. Unwillingly I glared at him and I felt a sudden urge of interrupting them. _Not_ that I care if that boy is hitting on Sonny. Because I defenitively don't care about Sonny. I just felt like pushing Sonny's buttons. Yeah... That was it.

"I'll be back in sec." I told them and walked to Sonny's table.

"... and then Tawni started singing the Tea Pot song in front of the camera." Sonny finished and everybody laughed.

"Hey Sonny." I greeted flashing her a smile.

"Hey Chad." she greeted back suspiciously.

I sat next to her and put my arm around her shoulders receiving a suspicious look from Sonny and a glare from the brunette boy. I smirked.

"So what were you talking about?" I asked.

"When you were pranked." she admited.

I frowned at the memory... It took a week to clean my convertible and two hours to get free of the glue...

"Yeah... What a funny day..." I commented smiling at her. "So see ya after lunch? "

"Why?"

"We've science together." I informed her and she nodded.

"Well if you say so... See ya after lunch..." Sonny replied shrugging.

I smirked at the brunette boy again and left.

Well... I didn't get to push her buttons but like I said we're having science class together… The bell rang ten minutes later so I just took my books out my locker and walked to the lab. Everybody walked to their seats except me and Sonny.

Mrs. Adele entered and sat on her desk. She looked at us for a while.

"You must be Chad Dylan Cooper and Allison Munroe." She said smiling. "There's an empty balcony in the end of the lab."

We nodded and walked to our balcony.

"Allison Munroe?" I chuckled.

"You know me almost for one year and you never knew that Sonny is my nickname?" she commented rolling her eyes.

Wow… I really didn't know but I like Sonny better. We dressed our white smocks, put on our goggles and looked at Mrs. Adele. Sonny looked pretty cute with her goggles… Stupid cute!

"Good afternoon. Today we're going to dissect a frog." She said with a smile on her face.

Did she just said _dissect_? And _frog_? Ew… Double ew. I won't touch in that thing on a million years. Not even if they paid me. Then our teacher set down a tray with a dead frog on the top of each balcony. I felt like I was going to throw up. It was disgusting…

"Ok Chad let's do this." Sonny said smiling.

She grabbed a pointy, sharp thing and started cutting the animal. The moment I saw that thing touch the frog I felt the blood leaving my cheeks and a few seconds later everything turned black…

**SPOV**

I've always loved science. In fact is my fav subject. I've dissected a lot of frogs back in Wisconsin so it doesn't bother me anymore. I started cutting it.

"This is so cool." I commented "Do you wanna try Chad?"

He didn't answer. In fact he wasn't talking or complained for a while now.

"Chad?" I called again.

No answer. I turned to see what he was doing and I found Chad laying on the floor unconscious.

"Oh my God!" I cried and kneed next to him. I started pushing him. "Chad! Chad! Wake up! C'mon Chad wake up."

I looked at him. He looked cute unconscious… God what was I thinking? I pushed him a little harder. He was breathing so he probably just fainted. Mrs. Adele was on her desk reading some papers and everybody seemed occupied with their frogs so I just did the first thing that came to my mind.  
I grabbed a glass of water we had on our balcony to clean the tools and poured it on Chad's head praying it worked.

As the cold liquid touched his face his eyes shot open and he started coughing. He sat quickly and I hit his back lightly smiling proud of herself for staying calm.

"What happened?" he asked confused.

"You fainted." I informed him relieved.

Then it hit me. Chad Dylan Cooper just fainted because we dissected a frog. I could use this to blackmail him. After all he isn't that tough bad boy he wants us to believe he is.

"I-I f-fainted?" he asked blushing.

"Like a little girl." I replied smirking.

"I just didn't feel very well." He explained getting up.

"Yeah… Let's pretend I believe you." I told him.

He rubbed the back of his neck and we walked back to our balcony Chad spend the rest of the class complaining how I had ruining his hair, trying to fix it and avoiding looking at the dissected frog.

I smiled slyly at him and continued dissecting the frog.

**CPOV**

I guess you know why I was so embarrassed now… I just remember waking up all with something wetting my face and seeing Sonny looking at me with a worried expression. I started coughing and sat on the floor. Sonny hit my back lightly.

And then she explained everything to me. I felt my cheeks burning and I avoided looking at the frog for the rest of the class and at Sonny for the rest of the day.

That afternoon I had basketball practice. Mr. Murphy already calls me the star of the team. Every time I shoot the ball I scored and everybody on the team loved me. Anyways… That afternoon I met Eric.

Let me tell you how it happened… Just to warn you… It's a very painful memory.

Mr. Murphy divided us into two teams and told us to play against each other. I dunked scoring two more points to my team, we were winning by six. I started doing my victory dance to celebrate my awesomeness and Chadness. Then I bumped into someone. In fact it looked like a big closet but when I turned it was, indeed, a boy.

"Eric!" some of my teammates cheered. "You're finally back from suspension."

I kept looking at him kinda in shock. I'm tall, I'm taller than Zac Efron for God's sake. But that Eric guy was a really big closet! He glared at me.

"Who are you?" he asked impolitely.

"Hi!" I said with all my charm. For record I'm not gay but I don't want the closet to beat me up. It would be painful and I wouldn't be able to shoot while I was hurt. "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."

"The actor?" he asked surprised.

"The one and only." I flashed my signature smile at him.

"I like your show..." he commented "It's cool."

"Why thank you." I replied.

"Good to have you on the team." Erice said and the he nudged me on my shoulder.

Well, he punched me on my shoulder but I just faked smiled at him and muttered 'ouch' after he left. See... I told ya guys it was a painful memory...

* * *

**A/N: **Well... There ya go... Hope you liked it ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**What I go to School For**

**Summary: **After a month of of argues and bickering, which reflected negatively on their grades, Mrs Bitterman decided to sent Chad and Sonny to High School for a "reality adjustment".

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing (I wanted to own Sterling though...)

**A/N: **Wow 150 reviews! You guys are the best :D Thanks so much for the support you're giving to my story :) So as promise this chapter will have some Channy fluff. So here's chapter 10. Hope you guys like it ;)

P.S- Note that I don't know anything about eleventh grade math since I'm going to tenth grade this year so everything Mrs. Adams says is from Google, sorry about that! :(

* * *

**.10**

**SPOV**

Math... I dislike math... Ok I hate it. And do you guys wanna know what's worst than math? Math with Chad Dylan Cooper. Our teacher Mr. Adams is a good teacher but I don't understand anything about limits or whatever he was talking about. Plus I was tired. It was a really long week and I still have rehearsal after school. Thank God it's Friday.

"In math, the concept of a _limit_ is used to describe the behavior of a function as its argument or input either 'gets close' to some point, or as the argument becomes arbitrarily large; or the behavior of a sequence's elements as their index increases indefinitely. Limits are used in calculus and other branches of mathematical analysis to define derivatives and continuity." Mr. Adam said.

What the hell did he say anyways? I looked to my left. Like usual Chad and I were paired for being the new kids. He just nodded and wrote what our teacher said.

"Did you understand anything he said?" I whispered.

"Yeah... You didn't?"

"Of course I did." I replied fake smiling.

I couldn't believe how dumb I was. Even Chad understood what our teacher was saying. Not that Chad was dumb or something like that... He has pretty good grades or at least I heard so. Specially at math.

"Did you Allison? Did you really?" he asked smirking.

"Shut up. My name is Sonny." I hissed back.

"No... Technically Sonny is your nickname."

"If you call me Allison again I'll tell everyone that you fainted yesterday in Science class." I treathned.

Chad opened his mouth to say something but then he closed it and glared at me. I knew the fainting thing would be useful. I smiled slyly and looked the board where our teacher started writting a bunch of stuff I couldn't understand.

"Any doubts?" Mrs. Adams asked, no-one talked and I stood quiet "Good. Now open your book on page 154 and do the first exercise."

Was I the only student in that class that didn't understand a word he said? That's awful... I might need tutoring if I want to pass this class. I looked around searching for any cute guys that could possibly help me with my math issues. Not even one! There were only nerds and Chad but he doesn't count. I'd rather study by myself than ask Chad for help.  
He'd make fun of me for the rest of my life... I looked at the number in page 154 and swallowed. Maybe Chad could explain me how to do the exercise... That's nothing wrong with that, is there?

"Hum... Chad?" I called.

"What do you want now?" he whispered back.

"I don't understand this exercise." I admitted.

"Mr. Adam just explained how to do it on the board." Chad replied.

"I wasn't paying attention."

He turned to me and smirked.

"You didn't understand anything at all, did you?"

I frowned and shook my head. He smiled and leaned close so he could see my notebook. Chad was really close to me... Way close. But I didn't seem to care like everytime I smell his cologne. Stupid cologne! What's in that stupid thing anyways? I just know that makes me want to spend the day close to Chad to be able to smell it.

Damn it! Chad is talking and I'm not listening to anything. I looked to my left and saw his lips moving as he explained the exercise but I couldn't hear anything he said. _His lips look really kissable..._ I bit my bottom lip and blinked twice. Then it hit me! Oh my God what the hell was I thinking?! I gazed at his blue eyes getting lost in them.

"Got it?" Chad asked waking me up from my trance.

"What?" I replied caught out of guard.

"Sonny were you even paying atention?" he asked annoyed.

I looked down.

"Sorry... Could you explain it again?" I pleaded "I promise this time I'll pay atention." I promised.

Chad sighed and started explaining it again. This time I really paid atention and I somehow got it.

"Now you understand?" he asked.

"Yeah... Kinda." I replied honestly.

"Well then. Try to do your exercise." Chad said shrugging.

He went to his place and I stopped smelling his cologne. Omigosh... I think I got addicted to that thing... (insert here really wide eyes with panic).

**CPOV**

Sonny almost surrended to my charm in math class. I could tell she was all gaga about me and by the corner of my eye I could see her looking at my lips. It's official, I can make evry girl fall in love with me. Sonny is only half way there. I bet she wants to kiss me. Now... Who doesn't want to? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper.

I smirked to myself and finished the exercise. I couldn't understand how Sonny wasn't able to understand such an easy theme though. I heard a pencil fall on the floor and bent down to catch it. thinking it was mine. My head bumped into Sonny's and none of us grabbed the pencil.

"Ouch..." she whined rubbing her forehead.

"Why did you bent down at the same time I did?" I asked rubbing my forehead.

"My pencil fell." she explained picking it up.

"Oh... Sorry... I thought it was mine."

"How could it be yours if you were using yours?" Sonny asked.

Good point... I wasn't even paying attention to what I was doing. I don't need to think when it comes to math I just write and the answers are correct.

"I said I was sorry!" I told her "Geez..."

Sonny frowned and rubbed her forehead again. I felt kinda guilty since it was my fault.

"You ok?" I asked.

"I think so... I think it's just a bump." Sonny replied.

"Let me see." those words slipped from my mouth and I blushed. "I mean... It was my fault... All I could do was to make sure you're allright."

Sonny smiled.

"It's ok really."

"Ms. Munroe and Mr. Cooper could you please be quiet?" Mr. Adams asked annoyed. "Ms Munroe has already said she was fine."

"Sorry!" we apologized at the same time.

We looked down back to our notebooks blushing. Fortunately a few minutes later the bell rang.

* * *

**A/N: **Well... Hope you liked the fluff :) Oh btw! I think I'm going to change the rating to T for future chapters. Just to be safe.


	11. Chapter 11

**What I go to School For**

**Summary: **After a month of of argues and bickering, which reflected negatively on their grades negatively, Mrs Bitterman decided to sent Chad and Sonny to High School for a "reality adjustment".

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N: **This chapter is kinda of filler but it has a surprise. This chapter is going to be in Spencer's POV. Next chapter will be very, very Channy ;) Well hope you enjoy chapter 11.

--

**.11**

**Spencer's POV**

Thursday night my best friend David called me giving me the bad news. Friday I was able to hide from Eric but this week I wasn't so lucky. What's the point of having a famous brother if you're still bullied?

Since the beginning of this year Eric and the rest of the basketball team make fun of me, prank me and sometimes they hit me. It all started on the third week of first term. Being Chad Dylan Cooper's brother made me the most popular freshman in school and I guess Eric didn't like to know that so on our lunch period he came to me.

"So you're Chad Dylan Cooper's brother?" he asked with an evil laugh.

"Yeah… Why?"

"I don't like you." Eric replied shrugging.

Then he stole my milk and poured it on my head and went back to his table laughing leaving me soaked with milk. That night I had to lie to my mom saying there was a food fight on school.

That's when it started. Every day of the week Eric would come to me and did something horrible/embarrassing/painful to me and gradually it became worse. I remember this one time when Eric locked me on my own locker and I had to wait more than an hour for the janitor because they had to break my padlock (Eric changed the combination).

Two weeks ago Eric got on a fight with another boy and he broke the poor guy's nose. Our Principal Mrs. Callait was so angry that suspended him for three weeks. But he came back a week earlier… I guess Mrs. Callait reconsidered his punishment.

Fortunately Chad's in my school now and that's why I'm feeling much safer. I mean Chad's in the basketball team so if they come to pick on me he'll stand up for me. Or at least I hope so. Chad like every other older brother likes to tease the younger one (aka me) but I know he'd never let anything bad happen to me.

Like when we were kids. Chad was seven and I was five. I was sitting by the door waiting patiently for Chad to return from shooting. He had promised he'd play Super Heroes when he arrived and I couldn't wait for it. So when Chad finally arrived we ran to his bedroom to dress our clothes and for the first twenty minutes we were having a lot of fun but then while he went to the kitchen to get a glass of water I climbed to our couch.

"I can fly!" I yelled.

Chad appeared running with wide eyes

"Spencer! Don't!" he shouted.

But I ignored him and jumped. After all I couldn't fly… And I don't know how but Chad managed to catch me before I fell on the hard wooden floor of our living room.

"Are you going to tell mommy?" I asked when we sat next to the couch.

Chad sighed.

"Please don't." I begged.

"Only if you promise me you won't do that again." Chad replied smiling.

Yeah… I guess that almost-accident proves my point.

So, Monday Chad drove me to school like usual then Penelope ran to him like every morning and he went to class. I walked to my locker and started taking out my history books then I felt a big hand on my shoulder.

I swallowed and unwillingly my eyes widened. Slowly I closed my locker and turned to see Eric and two other guys from the basketball team.

"Hi Spooper." He greeted with an evil smirk. "Missed me?"

Spooper is his nickname for me. He mixed Spencer with Cooper… That guy may be a closet but he has the creativity of a door.

"A-a lot." I replied him fake smiling.

"Good. Today I'm feeling nice so I won't shove your head in the toilet." Eric told me "Instead I prefer to hang you on the school statue."

"How pleasant…" I commented imagining how painful it'd be this time. They laughed and escorted me to the outside of the building. Then he hung me on the arrow of our school mascot (An indium. Why did we have to be the warriors?).

"Bye Spooper." He said between laughs "And one more thing, you tell your brother anything about this and we'll do a lot worse to both of you." Eric threatened.

I sighed heavily and texted David asking for help. These were going to be very though weeks. Fortunately there are only three more weeks of school and Eric is a senior so I won't be bullied anymore.

"Hey! Spencer." David greeted with a pity look on his face.

"Hey! Could you help me?" I asked.

David laughed and somehow he managed to help me out of the stupid arrow.

"Eric is such an ass…" David commented.

"Fortunately I only have to handle him three more weeks then he'll be gone forever." I commented.

"Why don't you tell Chad?" David asked.

David is my best friend since I entered kindergartner so he knows Chad. He's lives on the same street and at weekends the three of us do video game tournaments.

"Eric threatened me. He said that if I told Chad he'd beat the crap out of us." I told him shrugging.

"I hate him."

"That makes two of us."

We went to our History class and for the rest of the day he decided to pick on other guys. I hate to be mean but better them than me. I guess he didn't do anything because I kinda attached myself to Sonny and Audrey.

Talking about Sonny, she so much nicer than I thought she'd be. Now I understand why Chad likes her so much. That's one of the funniest things about my brother. Chad thinks we don't see when he likes a girl.

Usually when he has a crush Chad is really nice to everybody without noticing and he's always happy but since he met Sonny he's nice, happy and he sings. Yes… That's true Chad Dylan Cooper sings quiet well actually, but he only sings when he had a wonderful day (usually Sonny's involved). And at dinner time when he's talking about his day at work eighty per cent of his day has to do with Sonny.

Chad thinks I've a crush on her and at least I don't deny that fact. I think Sonny's a wonderful person and she's great to tease Chad. I want to see him happy though, so I'll move on. I might be fourteen (almost fifteen!) but I know when a girl isn't interested. Sonny only thinks I'm cute and sees me as a friend. On the other side I'm pretty sure she has feelings for Chad.

I decided to play matchmaker and I was going to need Audrey's help.

--

**A/N:** I'm not happy with this chapter and personally I think it kinda sucked. I guess I'm not used to Spencer's POV yet but in compensation next chapter is better. :) Hope you liked it anyways.


	12. Chapter 12

**What I go to School For**

**Summary: **After a month of of argues and bickering, which reflected negatively on their grades negatively, Mrs Bitterman decided to sent Chad and Sonny to High School for a "reality adjustment".

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** I promised you a Channy chapter and here it's! :D I promise you this story s going to get a lot more interesting from now on with Spencer playing match maker and Penelope has an evil plan so... Well, _TrinityFlower of Memories_ (you're _AWESOMER! _xD) here's another chapter dedicated to you for helping me with this chapter. ;P

* * *

**12.**

**CPOV**

When I woke up this morning I wasn't looking very forward to Health Class. I mean, last week we talked about sex… Sweet Jesus… I wondered what we were going to talk about this time. I ate breakfast and drove to school hoping it wasn't something embarrassing or compelling…

Spencer didn't talk the whole ride, which was very suspicious but I had my own problem (aka Health Class) that morning. As I entered the school Penelope ran to me, or tried on those really high heels of hers, and made sure I walked her to our Health Class. I saw Sonny looking at me by the corner of her eye. I bit my bottom lip and sat on my place finally able to get rid of Penelope's grip.

The bell rang and Mrs. Froster entered the class followed by a really, really, _really_ hot nurse.

"Good Morning Students." She greeted.

"Good Morning Mrs. Froster." We all said like good students we are (Psh… Yeah right!).

"This is our new school nurse Ms Teresa."

Teresa hum? I was already feeling slightly bad…

"Since this week we're talking about safety I thought that Ms Teresa could teach you CPR."

_I think I'm gonna like this class. _I thought smirking. We all greeted her and Ms Teresa told us to get up and form a circle. Then she started teaching us some CPR like when someone gets burn or choke something like that. She'd explain using volunteers but I was waiting for a special CPR also known as mouth-to-mouth.

"And finally I'm going to explain how to do mouth-to mouth. I'm gonna need-"

"I can do it!" I offered raising my hand.

I blushed a little and drop my arm when I understood that I didn't even let Ms Teresa finish her sentence. She smiled at me.

"Great. You'll be the boy who's unconscious. I'm pretty sure you're comfortable in acting right Chad?"

Aha! I knew she'd recognize me. I smirked at her and laid on the floor like she told me to. I know… Pretty weird. Me, Chad Dylan Cooper, lying on a dirty floor. But it was worth the sacrifice. Ms Hot nurse was about to give me a mouth-to-mouth.

"Now I need another volunteer." She said.

"Another one?" I asked surprised.

"Yes Chad I need two volunteers to this one." Ms Teresa smiled "But you didn't let me finish."

"Why?"

"Because I need to make sure you learn it."

She has got to be kidding me!

"Well girls?" Ms Teresa asked smirking "Who wants to do mouth-to-mouth to Chad Dylan Cooper?"

I heard the girls screech in excitement yelling 'me, me, me, me!'. Chad Dylan Cooper the hottest boy in the room.

"I'd rather kiss the frog I dissected last week." Sonny commented to Audrey.

Audrey giggled and I glared at Sonny. She stuck her tongue out at me but Ms Teresa caught her in the middle of the act.

"What about you?" Ms Teresa asked referring to Sonny.

"What?!" We turned to her at the same time with shocked expressions.

"No, thank you." Sonny replied quickly.

"Now, now… You don't need to be shy."

"Believe me I'm not shy!" Sonny assured.

"Believe me Sonny's not shy at all." I told her "We just don't really like each other."

This time and this time only I decided to help Sonny. Otherwise I'd have to kiss her and that'd be just… disgusting? I don't know… I personally I don't think kissing Sonny would be disgusting it would be awkward.

"Who doesn't want to kiss Chad Dylan Cooper?" Ms Teresa asked.

She kinda had point. Who doesn't want to kiss me?

"I don't." Sonny insisted.

"She doesn't." I helped feeling slightly hurt.

"C'mon you guys don't be like that." Ms Teresa begged.

"Ok…" Sonny said sighing.

What?! Stupid Ms hot nurse! She managed to convince her! I can't believe this…

"Now Sonny, knee next to Chad." Ms Teresa instructed.

Sonny did so.

"First you make sure he's laying on a hard, flat surface like the floor then look into the mouth and throat to make sure that the airway is clear."

Sonny opened my mouth and looked into it.

"I can see something…" she muttered loud enough for me to hear it.

"What?" I asked worried.

"Your ego." Sonny replied laughing.

I rolled my eyes and closed them again.

"If there's an object, try to sweep it out with your fingers or apply the Heimlich maneuver if necessary. If he vomits, turn him on his side and sweep out the mouth with two fingers."

There were a few 'gross' and 'disgusting'. Hey! Any of those girls would be lucky to sweep out my mouth if I vomited.

"Do I have to do that?" Sonny asked.

"No but I need to teach you this." Ms Teresa said smiling and Sonny nodded "But don't place your finger in the mouth if he's rigid or is having a seizure."

"Now tilt the head back slightly to open the mouth. Put upward pressure on the jaw to pull it forward."

Sonny did so.

"Pinch the nostrils closed with thumb and index finger."

"Like this? Sonny asked.

"Exactly."

"You're hurting me." I informed her.

"You're supposed to be fainted so stop complaining."

"Now place your mouth tightly over his mouth. Blow two quick breaths and watch for the person's chest to rise."

"No need, he's breathing!" Sonny announced happily.

"Yes Sonny fortunately he is but this is a simulation so let's pretend he's not." Ms Teresa told her sweetly.

Sonny sighed and placed her mouth over mine and did like Ms Teresa said. When she was about to pull away I captured her lips into a kiss. Darn it! It was totally unwillingly. Sonny pulled back shocked. The worst part of all: I enjoyed it.

"That's not suppose to happen right?" she asked Ms Teresa.

"What?" she replied confused.

"He kissed me!"

"Did not!" I said.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Ok, ok… Forget it." Ms Teresa said. "Finally release the nostrils. Look for his chest to fall as he exhales. Listen for the sounds of breathing. Feel his breath on your cheek and if he does not start breathing on his own, repeat the procedure."

Sonny did all she said.

"He's breathing on his own. I don't need to repeat anything." She added.

"Ok. That was perfect." Ms Teresa said "Thanks you can get up."

The bell rang announcing the ending of the class.

**SPOV**

I can't believe Chad kissed me! I knew I shouldn't have accepted to be the volunteer. What bugs the most is that I enjoyed having his lips on mine.

I was still kinda of shocked when the bell rang and Mrs. Froster dismissed the class. I grabbed Chad's arm and pulled him with me.

"Ouch!" he cried.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"What?"

I rolled my eyes and then I glared at him.

"Oh… You're talking about the kiss?"

"What do you think Einstein?" I replied sarcastically.

"I just wanted to prove that you wanted to kiss me."

"That makes no sense!"

Chad sighed heavily.

"To be honest I've no idea why I did that." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't think anyone understood what happened… Maybe we could just forget what happened." I told him.

"Yeah… forgetting seems good…" Chad replied.

"Ok… So… I need to go… to my locker." I mumbled clumsily things getting more awkward by the minute.

"I need to go to… somewhere. See ya Sonshine." Chad said whispering the last word.

Then each of us turned and went on our own way.

--

As hard as I tried I couldn't forget it. _Stupid Kiss. Stupid Chad. Stupid weird feelings I'm having._

"Hey. Don't worry you'll get over it." Audrey told me.

I looked at her surprised while she bit her sandwich.

"What?"

"You were thinking aloud…" she told me.

I blushed furiously. I was so glad it was Wednesday. I really needed to talk with Tawni. I took a bite on my own sandwich and Penelope sat in front of me. _What the hell?_ Audrey must have thought the same thing.

"What are you doing here Penelope?" she asked harshly.

"C'mon Audrey don't be so unfriendly." She replied smiling sweetly. "I'm here to ask you two to my birthday party this Saturday."

"But you don't like us." I pointed out.

Penelope giggled and placed two invitations on the table.

"Chad was right. You're so funny Sandy."

"Sonny." I corrected. "Wait… Chad said I was funny?"

Penelope's smile widened.

"Oh! He talks about you all the time."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, you know what girlfriend I think he likes you." I eyed her for a second "Likes, _likes_ you." She added with a mischievous smile.

I felt my heart pounding wildly. What if Chad liked, liked me? That'd explain why he kissed me this morning wouldn't it?

"So see you guys on Saturday?" she asked getting up.

Then it hit me. I've to shoot for the show and next week we've a lot of tests.

"I don't think I'll be able to make it." I told her.

"Chad told me about the shooting. Don't worry you can go to the party as soon as you finish shooting. It will finish pretty late."

I nodded.

"Bye girls." Penelope said. "See ya on Saturday."

"Bye Penelope." We said.

As soon as Penelope arrived her table Audrey turned to me.

"I don't think we should trust her." She told me.

"She seemed nicer than the last time we talked."

"Sonny when you met she spent the whole day making fun of you and she called you Sandy."

"Maybe she's different now and Tawni needed a week to learn my name. I think I'm gonna give her a second chance."

"Ok… But I think I'll keep my eyes open." Audrey replied seriously.

"'Kay." I smiled.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Oh… I smell trouble. Lool hope you liked this chapter. :D


	13. Chapter 13

**What I go to School For**

**Summary: **After a month of of argues and bickering, which reflected negatively on their grades negatively, Mrs Bitterman decided to sent Chad and Sonny to High School for a "reality adjustment".

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Thanks for all your reviews. :) I'm sorry for posting this chapter later than expected but I planned to finish it Friday night but I ended up babysitting my baby cousin and when I tried to post it yesterday Fanfiction said that I couldn't log in. Then I went to a friends house for the week and I didn't have internet to post it. :( I'm really sorry.  
So basically this is where the drama starts. I'm not sure how long this story will be but expect a lot more stuff coming up.

* * *

**.13**

**SPOV**

Since Penelope told me about Chad's little secret I was a lot happier. I even sang on my way to the studio. Both my mom and Tawni wanted to know why I was so happy. I told my mom that I was happy for going back to the studio (she believed in me) and I told Tawni everything about the kiss and what Penelope told me.

"I don't trust that girl." She commented "I think you shouldn't go to that party."

"You too Tawni? I decided to give her a second chance and Chad really kissed me. Penelope didn't force him to."

"Well… At least Audrey is going with you." Tawni said shrugging.

"I think I like Chad back." I told her, with a happy smile on my face, changing subject.

"I told ya so…" Tawni replied smiling.

"So you're ok with me and Chad?" I asked.

"I knew it'd happen sooner or later but remember that Chad never said he liked you. So don't get your hopes up."

"I won't." I assured.

I smiled and walked to the studio to rehearse. I don't think that a rehearsal had gone so well since our first 'Check It out Girls' sketch. I said all my lines perfectly and Marshall said he was really proud of me for being able to conciliate school and work so well.

After rehearsal we went to the cafeteria for dinner and we passed Chad, who was sitting alone in a table eating. I smiled at him and Chad nodded slightly.

"Just ask him if he wants to join." Zora said sighing.

"Really? You guys don't mind that?" I asked surprised but with a smile on my face.

"Go ahead." Nico assured.

I hugged them and ran to Chad's table.

"Hey!" I greeted with a grin "Wanna join us instead of having dinner alone?"

Chad thoughts for a few seconds and then he smiled at me.

"I'd love to." He assured.

We join the rest of my cast for dinner and we all got along pretty well since Chad seemed a new person.

--

That night I had one of the best nights of sleep I had in a while. But the day was a little boring, the high-light was the science class (even if Chad didn't faint this time) we just played with chemicals and our mix ended up blue instead of green unlike everyone else.

"It matches my eyes." Chad joked.

"Not really." I commented back "It'd only match your eyes if it was a red and greenish mix."

"Like the mix was supposed to be?" Chad asked not getting offended.

We looked around and saw everybody with the right mix. Chad and I burst into laughing and I had to do the right mix in five minutes before Mrs. Adele saw it. Thank God I was good at science.

I was glad Chad and I, were getting along better now. It was a lot easier for both of us. I helped him with science and he helped me with math. I didn't have to be afraid of asking for help anymore, I knew Chad wouldn't make fun of me.

"Then you do this." Chad repeated for the third time.

"Ugh… I can't understand it." I cried.

"But you have to, we've test next week."

"I'm hopeless."

"No you're not, especially when Chad Dylan Cooper is tutoring you." He said looking at me.

He looked so confident that I didn't argue back. Chad continued explaining me how to do the exercise and I began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked surprised.

"You're tutoring me?" I asked mockingly. "Since when?"

"Since you said you were hopeless." Chad replied "You can come to my place this weekend."

I looked at him for a second blankly. Hum… Being tutored by a nerd I don't know or being tutored by a good-looking teen heartthrob, who happens to be my crush? Hard decision. Not.

"Unless you don't want too…" He added after a moment of silence, rubbing the back of his neck slightly blushed.

"Of course I want to!" I assured

"Good! So it's settled then." Chad said with his cocky smirk back on his face. "Sunday at five, on my place."

I nodded and smiled.

"You help me with math and I'll help you with science." I agreed.

"Once again Ms. Munroe and Mr. Cooper I'll have to ask you to stay quiet." Mr. Adams interrupted.

"Sorry." We apologized and then when he turned around with chuckled quietly.

**CPOV**

"See ya later." I told Sonny when we exited math class "Hey you want a ride to studio tonight?" I offered.

"Sure." Sonny replied smiling.

I turned around to go to history class and smiled to myself. I was so glad Sonny and I were getting along so well. I thought that after that incident in Health Class things got awkward but surprisingly it turned out even better.

"Hey Chad." A girl's voice said while the owner of the voice wrapped her arms around my waist.

I closed my eyes tightly and took a deep breath when I recognized it. Penelope didn't let go of me. I turned to see what she wanted.

"Penelope." I acknowledged cooly.

"Where have you been?"

"Around." I shrugged getting rid of her grip.

"Well I missed you."

Penelope started approaching to me. I continued to walk back until I hit the lockers.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked pushing her lightly.

"I'm doing what I should have done for a whole time now."

The bell rang and everybody entered their classroom. Penelope didn't do anything until she saw somebody she knew. Since she was blocking my view I couldn't see who it was. I saw mischief in her eyes and suddenly she crushed her lips into mine.

**SPOV**

I looked at the scene shocked. I started shaking unwillingly and warm tears started forming in my eyes turning everything I saw blurry. I bit my lip to fight the tears back.

How could Chad do that to me? Penelope said he like liked me, yet there he was kissing a girl. Tawni was right and I was stupid for believing Chad had changed. I couldn't see who Chad was kissing but he didn't to care.

"Sonny, are you ok?" Audrey asked worried.

I shook my head in response and a tear fell down my cheek when I closed my eyes. I started sobbing quietly and Audrey finally looked in the same direction I was.

"Oh my God…" she said quietly with wide eyes.

Audrey hugged me and I started crying. I can't even describe what I was feeling. I was feeling a mix of sadness, anger, hurt and other feelings I can't even describe. I managed to get out of Audrey's embrace and ran away with Audrey after me calling my name.

**CPOV**

I heard someone call something that resembled with 'Sonny wait!'. Penelope shoved her tongue into my mouth and I gasped. I pushed her hard enough to make her stop kissing me.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked angrily.

She smiled slyly.

"You're gonna say you didn't like it?" Penelope replied.

"Yes I am. I didn't like it, in fact I hated it. Who do you think you're to kiss people out of the blue?" I asked getting even angrier.

"I love you Chad." Penelope said lying with all the teeth in her mouth.

"No you don't. You just like me because I'm famous. " I spat back.

She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her shortly.

"Listen you spoiled little…" I controlled myself and avoided to say the B-word "I don't like you or any of your friends and you kissed me so what? If you wanna sell your story to _Tween Weekly_ go ahead. I don't care."

I glared at her for a second and then I continued.

"The headlines tomorrow may be 'Chad Dylan Cooper has a new girl' and you may be famous for a day but people will forget it in no time." I turned to head to my history class.

"Oh! And I'm not going to your stupid party anymore."

I heard Penelope laugh maliciously.

"Oh! You will." She said eyeing me "Or else your little sunshine…" Penelope stopped and looked at me smiling maliciously.

I turned pale.

"You wouldn't dare to hurt Sonny." I said.

"We'll see that." Penelope replied flipping her hair.

She turned around and I continued watching her walk through the silent hallway. They wouldn't dare to touch my Sonny. Would they?

* * *

**A/N:** Well here's chapter thirteen. I'm happy with this chapter. :D  
Hope you liked it and once again I'm sorry for posting this later than expected. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**What I go to School For**

**Summary: **After a month of argues and bickering, which reflected negatively on their grades negatively, Mrs. Bitterman decided to sent Chad and Sonny to High School for a "reality adjustment".

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** I feel bad for not updating what I go to school for so long but I kept writing chapter 14 over and over again and I end up deleting it 'cause I didn't like it. Please don't kill me!

* * *

**.14**

**CPOV**

That girl is completely insane! Well, at least no one saw her kissing me. No one threatens Chad Dylan Cooper or his friends. But this problem is easy to solve… I just need to tell Sonny she can't go to the party. She doesn't even like Penelope so I'm sure she won't mind.

The bell rang and waited near my convertible for her. I waited and waited but Sonny never showed up. Weird… Then I saw Audrey and I ran to her.

"Hey Audrey!" I called.

She turned to me with an angry expression. What was wrong with her?

"Do you know where Sonny is?" I asked.

"I can't believe you!" she spat "You're such a jerk!"

I blinked several times trying to understand what was happening.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

Audrey rolled her eyes annoyed and then she glared at me.

"I should kick you in the butt right now!" she replied "How could you do that to Sonny?"

"Audrey, I've no idea what you're talking about." I replied.

"And now you act all innocent!" Audrey accused angrily "I won't tell you what you did because you know and for your information Tawni picked her up and took her to the studio."

With that Audrey turned around and left leaving me standing on the parking lot and wondering what had happened. I walked to my convertible. I had to go to studio and solve this mess. What did I do to make Audrey so mad? Or Sonny…

On my way to the studio the pieces of the puzzle started to fit in. Penelope waited until she saw someone and only then she kissed me, I heard something that resembled with 'Sonny wait!', then Sonny leaves with Tawni and Audrey almost hit me. That only meant one thing: Sonny saw me and Penelope kissing.

I smacked my forehead and groaned. Penelope set me up and now Sonny won't listen to me. I parked and instead of running to my stage I ran to So Random!'s. Maybe it wasn't too late and I could still convince Sonny not to go.

As I turned the hallway where Sonny's dressing room I bumped into a gang of Randoms. Nico, Grady and the little one, Zora (Dora? I never remember her name), were standing on the hallway so anyone could pass.

"Where do you think you're going Pooper?" Grady asked with his arms crossed.

"I need to talk with Sonny." I explained almost pleading.

For the record Chad Dylan Cooper _does not_ plead, beg or whatever but I really needed to talk with her.

"You wished." Nico replied. "You're not talking with Sonny."

"C'mon you guys! Don't be like that." I pleaded.

"You were the one to mess up with Sonny. Since she arrived with Tawni Sonny's crying on the dressing room ad she won't talk with anyone besides Tawni." Zora/Dora said. "She really cared about you and you screwed everything."

Zora/Dora's words were the ones who hurt most. I made Sonny cry? I was feeling really guilty and this time it wasn't even my fault…

"Listen Dora…" I started.

"Zora." She corrected.

"Dora, Zora whatever… " I said "I didn't do anything I was screwed ok? It's not my fault and I didn't do anything to Sonny. So please, _please_…" I begged looking at her straight in the eyes "… Let me talk with her."

Zora stiffed her weight from feet to feet nervously. She seemed to believe in me but before she could reply Nico and Grady glared at me.

"We won't let you see Sonny." Grady hissed.

"So get your butt out of here." Nico added.

"Could you at least give her a message?" I asked.

"No!" they replied at the same time.

I threw a last desperate glance at Zora but she shook her head. Well… I guess I could try Sonny's door.

"No need to try the other door. It's locked." Zora said as I turned around.

God! That little girl has super powers or what? I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked to my set upset. Even if I couldn't talk with Sonny I had to find a way to make sure she won't go to that party.

**SPOV**

My phone went off for the sixth time in twenty minutes. Chad has been trying to call me since Zora entered the dressing room to tell me he tried to talk with me but Grady and Nico didn't let him so I guessed it was him again.

I had calmed down and I was now lying against Tawni quietly sobbing. She was rubbing my arms protectively and Tawni didn't complain once for ruining her hair or clothes for crying.

I checked the ID and I set the phone back to the table.

"It's Chad." I muttered "Again…"

"Maybe you should talk with him." Tawni said.

I sat straight and looked at her like she had lost her head. After all he did to me Tawni expected me to talk with him?

"I'm never going to speak with him again." I replied.

"You'll have to eventually." Tawni shrugged.

"No I don't." I insisted.

"Even so… If you don't talk with him you should listen to what he wants to say. Who knows… There might be an explanation why he did that."

"Yeah right… I already know what his explanation is: _I'm Chad Dylan Cooper I can make every girl fall in love with me and I can kiss e girl anytime I want!_" Sonny mimicked.

"First of all that didn't sound very much Chad and second I still think you should talk with him."

Sonny got up and paced around the dressing room.

"Still." She finally said "I'm glad the party is tomorrow."

Tawni cocked an eyebrow doubtfully.

"Why?"

"There are a lot of cute guys in high school I guess I can meet some of them." I told her smirking.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." Tawni replied worriedly but I ignored her and called Audrey to settle things for tomorrow.

--

**CPOV**

It's Saturday night and I'm in Penelope's house. I'm angry with myself for not being able to convince Sonny not to come and protect her. I wondered around between drunk teens, who danced to the loud music. She could be stupid and all but she knew how to throw a good party.

Then I saw her.

Sonny and Audrey entered the living room. Darn it… Sonny looked so darn cut. Stupid cute. She was wearing a pink tank top with a ribbon tied in a bow, a black mini-skirt that wasn't too short but it wasn't too long either and to finish her perfect outfit silver sandals with high heels. Her hair was perfectly curled and like usual she was wearing really discreet make-up.

Two blond girls passed by me smiling seductively at me but I only had eyes for a perky brunette who just arrived. Instinctively I walked to her but then I remembered that Sonny was mad at me. I sighed and stopped.

"Hey Chad." A girl said rubbing my arm.

"H-hi." I replied.

Then all of sudden a crowd of girls formed around me. Some of them grabbed my butt others started grinding and others almost took my shirt off. I only went to Hollywood parties where I was the center of the attentions but anyone grabbed my butt so I've to admit that I didn't enjoy a bit being the center of this party.

"Back off he's mine." Penelope's voice said.

I watch her walk to me and all the other girls going away cursing her. I glared at her and she smirked.

"I guess you changed your mind." Penelope joked.

"I didn't give me other choice. I only came to make sure you don't hurt Sonny." I answered coolly.

Penelope grabbed my hand and I jerked it. She looked surprised at me.

"I just want you to come with me." Penelope explained acting all innocent.

I sighed and followed her. Penelope took me another part of the living where the majority of the "Elite" was. They were laughing and some of them were so drunk that I couldn't understand how they could stand still without falling.

"This party is becoming really dull." One of my basketball teammates commented.

"I guess I know how to turn things more interesting Josh." One of the girls replied showing him a tablet of white pills.

Holy crap! Those were ecstasy pills? These kids have serious problems.

"I know just the right person to use them." Penelope laughed taking the tablet from the other girl's hand.

I sighed. At least while I stayed with them I could keep an eye on Penelope and make sure she wouldn't hurt Sonny.

"Sonny, girlfriend!" Penelope screeched making me turn around.

I saw Sonny ascending the few steps smiling at Penelope and Audrey standing right next to her. Penelope ran to her and hugged her.

"Hi." Sonny greeted "Happy birthday."

Penelope let her go. I looked at Sonny and I could tell she noticed me but she ignored me.

"Thanks so much, sweetie." Penelope said.

"You're welcome."

"Happy birthday Penelope." Audrey said dryly.

"Thanks." She said trying to be as nice as she was being to Sonny. "Well go enjoy the party!"

**No one's POV**

Penelope ran to Sonny embracing her. Then everything happened really fast. No one saw it. Audrey was too busy glaring at Chad and Chad was too busy looking sadly at Sonny.

Penelope took advantage of that moment to spill one of those white pills to Sonny's coke. Then after saying goodbye to the naïve brunette girl and her friend she walked to Josh.

"Go have fun. Little miss sunshine is all yours." She whispered in his ear.

A sly smirk crept to the boy's face as he got out of his seat and followed the girls to the crowd.

**SPOV**

I don't know what happened to me, but all of the sudden I felt really flirty. I was sitting on a small couch not far from where the "Elite" was smiling uncontrollably.

Audrey looked at me worriedly.

"What wrong with you?" she asked me and then her eyes widened "Are you drunk?"

I shook my head and kept smiling. I had never been drunk in my whole life and I only had a coke.

"Where's Chad?" I asked her as I looked around the room.

"I don't know and I think your drunk Sonny..." Audrey stated.

"I'm not drunk..." I replied finally spotting Chad leaning against the wall looking blankly to the crowd.

I smiled and got up to walk towards him but I was stopped, someone stopped me. I turned to face a very handsome guy with black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Where you going babe?" He asked grinning.

I forgot Chad instantaneously.

"No where special…" I replied flirtatiously as I ran my hands up and down his toned chest. "What your name handsome?" I asked giggling.

What the hell was wrong with me?

"Josh and your Sonny Munroe right?" I nodded smiling "Wanna dance?"

"Sure."

I pulled him to the dance floor and we started dancing. Well, at the beginning we were dancing but by the end of the song we were grinding. I had never felt so alive in my whole life. Josh placed his hands around my waist and I got this weird feeling that maybe I could have a little more fun that night.

We continued grinding and dancing very dirty and from the corner of my eye I saw Chad, mouth wide open. I smiled but my head was spinning so much that I decided to focus only on Josh.

After a while Josh pulled me close leaned to whisper something in my ear.

"Wanna go to somewhere more comfortable?" he asked and mentioned the stairs with his head.

During my incapacity of thinking coherently I nodded and grabbed his hand taking him to the stairs aware what was about to happen.

**CPOV**

I kept staring mouth opened to Sonny grinding on that Josh guy. In that precise moment I capable of killing him or at least hurting him seriously. As hard as it was to watch them grinding I continued watching. Josh leaned close and whispered something on her ear.

Knowing Sonny as I knew she'd probably slap him at whatever pervert comment he had made but to my shock she just took his hand and followed him. I kept watching the scene and then I noticed Sonny stumbling and after one hour of being surrounded by drunken teenagers I could tell she was too.

I looked around and spot Audrey in the middle of the crowd. I ran to her avoiding bumping into anyone.

"What did Sonny drink?" I asked worriedly.

Audrey looked at me as worried as I was.

"A coke." She replied.

"She got it herself?"

"Yes we went to the cooler and she took a coke." Audrey explained.

"What did you drink?"

"The same thing." She replied showing me the empty can of coke.

My brain tried to process everything that happened and Penelope's word echoed in my head '_I know just the right person to use them_'. My eyes widened when I realized that Penelope had spiked Sonny's drink and Josh was going to rape her.

"Darn it…" I said under my breath

I ran to the stairs pushing to the crowd trying to get there as fast as I could. I was going to beat the crap out of that guy. If he dared to touch hurt her or even touch her he was going to be so dead and for the record I'm a man of my words.

I finally made it to the stairs and ran upstairs. As I reached the top I faced a long hallway full of doors. I cursed the stupid hallway but surprisingly it wasn't very hard to find them thanks to Sonny's unmistakable giggle. I walked to the door and turned the door knob hoping it wasn't too late.

* * *

**A/N:** Well I hope this long chapter compensates the long time without updating. I'm sorry if Tawni seems a little bit OOC. I'm glad I changed the rating to T otherwise I couldn't write this chapter like I it was supposed be.

I'm also very sorry for the cliffhanger but I knew I had to end this here. Well… I hope you liked it! :D


	15. Chapter 15

**What I go to School For**

**Summary: **After a month of argues and bickering, which reflected negatively on their grades negatively, Mrs. Bitterman decided to sent Chad and Sonny to High School for a "reality adjustment".

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing not even the 'and I thought your birthday party was bad' sentence. That belongs to _TrinityFlower of Memories_ lool :p

**A/N:** I got really inspired since last chapter. :p Lool thanks for all your reviews ^_^ You guys rock! Next week I'm going to Italy with my family so I'm not updating this story soon. We're leaving on September 1st, we're going to Florence, Venice and Rome and we come back September 10th. I'm really excited about it! :D  
Lool now I'm rambling... Sorry :p Well here's chappy 15 :)

* * *

**.15**

**CPOV**

I walked to the door and turned the door knob hoping it wasn't too late.

Fortunately it wasn't. Sonny was still untouched but not for too long. Josh was already on his boxers and Sonny was only wearing her bra and panties. Their clothes were tossed around the room and Sonny was giggling uncontrollably while Josh was reaching for her bra.

"Get off her!" I said angrily running to them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Josh asked turning to me "Get out of here!"

"I told ya to get off her. Are you deaf?" I replied pushing him.

Josh fell on the hard wooden floor and winced in pain.

"You ok Sonny?" I asked. She nodded confused "I'm gonna get you your clothes."

I turned around searching for her top and skirt. I finally spotted them next to an armchair and I leaned to grab them but before I could reach them Josh tackled me and I fell on the floor. We started fighting on the floor and by the corner of my eye I saw Sonny looking at us horrified, her hands covering her mouth opened with shock. Josh tried to punch me but he missed so I took advantage and punched him squarely on his nose.

Josh let go of me and laid on his back wincing in pain while grabbing the bridge of his nose, blood coming out from it. Did I, Chad Dylan Cooper, break someone's nose? I had never felt so good.

I turned to Sonny, who was sitting on the bed. My eyes scanned her half dressed body and a wave of relief ran through my body. _I managed to save her. _I thought as I walked slowly to her taking her hands in mine.

"You ok?" I asked.

Sonny nodded dizzily. "At least I am now..." she said smiling.

I was about to turn around to grab her clothes again when Sonny cupped my face in her hands and kissed me. As I felt her lips against mine I kissed her back sweetly and passionately. But then Sonny smirked to the kiss and pulled me close. I remembered myself that she was drunk and I couldn't take advantage of that fact even if I was enjoying kissing her so I pulled back.

"Let's get you dressed." I said grabbing her clothes and handing them to her.

"You didn't like kissing me?" Sonny asked sadly.

"Of course I did but..." I replied unsure of what to say.

"No you didn't..." she replied teary "That's why you stopped. You don't like me."

Oh man... Was she going to cry? I don't do tears. I hugged her and she started sobbing against my chest.

"I did I really did and I stopped because I really like you."

Sonny nodded and started getting dressed. I turned around to give her some privacy. Then I noticed Josh wasn't there anymore. I guessed he had left.

"You can look." Sonny said and I turned to her smiling sympathetically.

"Now let's take you home." I told her walking to her.

"Nooo... I wanna stay... The party isn't finish yet." she argued.

After that Sonny walked to me stumbling and collapsed in my arms. I picked her up bridal style and Sonny placed her arms around my neck turning my task easier. I got out of the room and descended the stairs I saw Audrey talking to a boy and I walked to them. As we got close I noticed he was the brunette boy who was hitting on Sonny two weeks ago.

"What happened?" Audrey screeched running to us.

"Penelope spiked her drink and Josh tried to rape her." I explained "I'm gonna take her home. You coming?"

"Sure. Bye Andrew." Audrey said.

We exited the party and we walked to my convertible. I placed Sonny on the back of the car and Audrey took the passenger's seat.

"Hey. Who's supposed to come and pick you up?" I asked Audrey before I turned the car on.

"My dad is suppose to pick us up in two hours or so and the we'd leave Sonny at her place."

I was sure her mom would get angry if Sonny showed up drunk. I turned to Sonny who was still snoring quietly on the back seat. I reached for her pocket where her phone was. I looked for her mom's number in the contact list and dialed it.

_"Hey Sonny."_ a lady, who I assume was her mother, answered it.

"Hum... No Mrs. Munroe. This is Chad Dylan Cooper talking. I'm a friend of your daughter."

_"Oh! The nice gentleman who Sonny is always talking about and that broke my door?"_ she asked surprised.

I rubbed the back of his neck a shade of pink creeping to my cheeks.

"I'm really sorry about that..." I answered honestly.

_"Don't worry. So why are you calling from Sonny's phone?"_ Mrs. Munroe's voice turned worried _"Is she ok?"_

"Everything's fine." I assured "But the party ended up early and I offered to take her and Audrey home. The thing is that she fell asleep on the way to Audrey's house and her parents said she could stay here. I wanted to make sure you didn't mind and I didn't want you to get worried." I lied.

Wow... I'm a really good actor 'cause inside I was really nervous about all this.

_"Of course. Thanks for calling Chad. Bye."_

"Bye." I replied and hung up.

I sighed and put her phone on my pocket.

"Hum... Chad..." Audrey called.

"Yes?"

"I'm not sure if my parents will let Sonny stay with us. Every Sunday morning we go to church." she explained.

I took my own phone and looked at her.

"Don't worry she's not staying at your place." I replied checking my speed dial.

"So where is she going to stay?"

"At my place." I answered.

The phone started ringing and after the third one my mom picked up.

_"Hi Chad. Is everything ok?"_ she asked.

"Hi mom. The party ended up early and I was wondering if a friend of mine could sleep here?"

"_Sure. I'll get things ready for him."_ My mom replied.

"Hum mom…" I called "I'll sleep in Spencer's room with him."

"_Why honey?"_

"Because my friend isn't a boy." I replied.

"_Oh! Ok… That changes a few things…"_ my mom _"But don't worry, I'll get the extra bed ready for you."_ My mom assured.

"Thanks mom. See ya soon." I said and hung up.

Well… To be honest I never thought my mom agreed to let Sonny sleep there and I was planning to use my puppy dog eyes to convince her.

"I guess we can go now." I shrugged. "Where do you live?"

"You really like her don't ya?" she asked smiling.

"What?"

"Sonny. You really like her don't ya?"

"She's my friend and to be honest she the only one who keeps my life entertaining. I couldn't let any harm come to her." I told her.

Audrey nodded.

"Is ten minutes from here."

Audrey kept giving me the directions to her place and since there's no traffic at midnight you got there pretty fast. After making sure Audrey entered her house (I like to make sure that people that I give a ride to get home safe) I pulled back to the dark road and drove home.

Another fifteen minutes ride and we were finally there. I parked on the garage and once again I picked Sonny bridal style, Sonny stiffed a bit but continued sleeping, and walked to the front door. I managed to ring the bell with my elbow and my mom opened the door for me.

"Good night mom." I greeted in a low voice.

"Good night Chad." She said looking at Sonny "What happened to her?" my mom asked letting us in.

I never lie to my mom, Never. My mom has these super powers that make me feel so guilty that I end up confess everything. But I've recently managed to resist and I'm capable of lying about small things like if I go to bed an hour late and in this case about Sonny mom.

"A girl at the party decided to spike her drink and she got drunk." I began heading to the staircase with my mom following "Then a stupid guy tried to take advantage of that fact and almost raped her."

"Oh! Poor girl…" my mom commented "What's her name?"

I hesitated a little as I entered my room.

"Hum… Sonny."

"Sonny? As in Sonny Munroe?" mom asked smiling.

"Yeah."

"You really like this girl don't you?" my mom asked me as I placed Sonny on the bed.

"Yes… She's my best friend although we're always fighting." I replied shrugging.

"So why does she need to sleep here?"

Ok… Time to lie.

"Her mom is out of town and I would be worried if I let her alone."

My mom kissed me in the forehead.

"You're such a great boy." I smiled and my mom pointed to an old T-shirt and shorts. "Those are clothes that don't fit you anymore but they must fit her."

I nodded and my mom exited the room. I took my PJ (an old T-shirt and some pants) and turned to see Sonny sleeping peacefully on my bed. I shook her gently and Sonny opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey… Dress these and you can go to sleep." I told her.

She nodded sleepily and I kissed her on the forehead leaving the room to give her privacy. I walked to the room in front of mine and entered it. Spencer was already sleeping. No one has a heavier sleep than my brother. I turned the light on got dressed went to the bathroom to get ready and turned the lights off to go to sleep and he didn't even move. The only thing he did was snore a little.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but Sonny didn't leave my mind. I guess after that I slept for a while 'cause when I checked Spencer's alarm clock its numbers were flashing 2:18. I couldn't sleep anymore. I had to see Sonny.

I got up and slowly walked to my room in order not to wake my family. I closed the door behind me and I saw Sonny sleeping peacefully on my bed. She looked so cute… I keened next to the bed and took her hand, I stroke her hair and a smile crept on my face.

"I'm so glad you're alright Munroe." I whispered.

Then my eye lids started felling very heavy and slowly my eyes closed.

**SPOV**

I woke up with the sun. My head was feeling a little dizzy. I didn't remember a thing that happened last night after saying hello to Penelope. I sat up slowly and I was about to lift my arm to stretch when I noticed someone was holding my hand. I looked around and I noticed it wasn't my bedroom either. What the hell happened last night?

I studied the person closer. He was a boy… About my age, blond hair and resembled a lot with Chad. I laid down again confused and then I noticed the pillow also smelled a bit like Chad's cologne. Maybe the blond boy was Chad… Nah… This couldn't be Chad's bedroom and even if it was what was I doing here.

In hoped I didn't do anything stupid last night.

"Morning." A sleepy voice, still unmistakable, greeted.

I turned to a smiling Chad surprised. He surely wasn't the Chad I was used to… Most probably because he was using his PJ's and his hair was a mess. I took my hand from his and the boy moved.

"Morning… What happened last night?" I asked looking at him still lying on the bed.

"Penelope spiked your drink and a guy named Josh tried to rape you." Chad replied.

"Oh…" That surely explained her dizziness "And how did I end up in here?"

"I figure out what they had planned and I avoided the worst breaking the guy's nose."

"You break someone's nose to protect me?" I interrupted and he nodded. "Aww… That was the sweetest thing someone has ever done for me."

Chad's cheeks turned to a slightly pink.

"Anyways… Then you got dressed and you fell asleep so I took you to my place because I figured out that your mom would get angry if you got home drunk."

"I was naked?" I asked shocked and probably as red as a tomato.

"God! No! You were in your underwear."

"Still not helping…" I replied blushing even more.

"Ok… It's like you were in bikini… Not a big of deal…"

It was a little bit less awkward but still. I smiled.

"Does my mother know I'm here?" I asked.

"No… I lied… I told her you were sleeping in Audrey's house and I told my mom that your mom was out of town so please cover me if she asks." Chad explained.

"I'm not lying to your mother!" I told him.

"Please Sonny… For me?" Chad asked making puppy dog eyes.

Where did he learn that trick? That's really low… I wanted to say no but his puppy dog eyes and the pouting made me answer the exact opposite…

"'Kay… Fine." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Thanks." Chad smiled.

"So did I do anything stupid besides getting drunk and almost get raped?" I asked.

"You kinda start grinding with that Josh guy but besides that I can't remember anything…"

Chad seemed to be hiding. I knew it… I wasn't wearing my underwear and he saw me naked… Oh my God… This is so awkward and embarrassing…

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Why do I even wanna now?

"Sure about what?"

"That I didn't do anything besides grinding with some random guy. 'Cause you seem to be hiding something." I told him.

"Ok… Fine… I'll tell you…" Chad give up and sighed.

I knew it…

"After I heroically save you and break Josh's nose you started kissing me."

I What? Well… At least I wasn't naked but it was still awkward.

"Oh… So… I guess I'm sorry for that." I managed to say after a small moment of awkwardness.

"It's ok… It didn't matter really…" Chad assured.

Then out of nothing I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Chad asked confused.

"And I thought _your _birthday party was bad." I answered still laughing.

"Hey! My party wasn't bad! It was pretty good actually until you ruined it by pushing me to my birthday cake." Chad argued.

"I thought that was the high light of the party." I joked.

"You ruined my birthday party." I replied pouting like a five-year-old and crossed his arms.

I used my elbow as support and with the other arm I pinched his cheek.

"Oh… Wittle Chad is sulky?" I mocked.

He turned to me, a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh! You bet I am Munroe." Chad teased.

"What are you going to do about it, Cooper?" I teased back smiling.

With that Chad got close and gave me a sweet little peck on the lips. As fast as his lips touched mine they were gone. I looked at him surprise a small shade of pink taking over my cheeks. Chad himself was a little red.

"I-" he started "That never happened?" Chad asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hum… Sure." I looked to the alarm clock flashing 10:37. "Maybe we should get up?" I suggested.

"Sure. You can you the bathroom to get change and I'll just… just… find something to wear.." he stammered.

Chad got up from the floor and walked to his closet. I couldn't help but smile. Chad was so cute… And then I had this sudden realization… I, Sonny Munroe, was starting to fall from Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was longer than suppose but I knew it had to end up here. I'm not promising anything but I'd like to post chapter 16 before I left. Probably it'd be up by Monday but with all the packing and getting ready I'm not sure if I'm going to make it so if I can't make it I'll try to post it when I get here.

Well… :) I Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

**What I go to School For**

**Summary: **After a month of argues and bickering, which reflected negatively on their grades negatively, Mrs. Bitterman decided to sent Chad and Sonny to High School for a "reality adjustment".

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** More than 300 reviews! Really, guys, really? This is a dream come true! :'D Thanks so much! ^_^ I'm so happy about it that I really wanted to post this chapter before I go to Italy but unfortunately I wasn't able to do so… Anyway… My school started Friday and I finished writing this story in my math class. xD  
So here it is! Chapter 16 just for you! Hope you like it. :D

* * *

**.16**

**SPOV**

I exited the bathroom with my clothes from the previous night and saw Chad waiting for me on the bed. I noticed he was wearing the clothes I had chosen for him: a short-sleeved button down, blue shirt, with a white tee under, some jeans and All Stars and his hair was perfectly combed. I got used to see him in casual clothes now and he looks much cuter in them than in that Mackenzie Falls uniform.

"Ready to go down?" he asked.

I nodded and we walked to the door. Chad opened it for me and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Such a gentleman this morning…" I teased.

"Mom always tells me to be a gentleman."

I smiled at him and we descended the stairs. His house was really nice. It wasn't an apartment like mine but it wasn't a mansion like I had imagined. It remembered me of my house back in Wisconsin but a little more sophisticated. We turned left and we entered the kitchen.

"Good morning family!" Chad greeted in a very good humor.

"Morning Chaddy." A little girl greeted him hugging him around the waist.

"Hi Scarlett." He greeted back patting her head tenderly.

Scarlett was the girl version of Chad with her blond hair and icy blue eyes. She looked up and saw me. Her eyes widened and she started jumping up and down with excitement.

"Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh! I can't believe this!" she hugged me "You're Sonny Munroe! I'm your biggest fan!"

I laughed and hugged her back.

"Glad to know."

The little girl let go of me and flashed me a toothy grin.

"Morning Sonny." Spencer greeted smiling.

"Hi."

Chad took a seat on the table and I stood up a little unsure if I should sit. Then his dad set down the newspaper and flashed a really friendly smile. Neither Chad nor his siblings looked like their father. He was in his forties, light brown hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Don't be shy. Take a seat and eat whatever you want." He encouraged.

I smiled back and took a seat between Scarlett and Chad.

"Thanks Mr. Cooper." I told him.

"Please, Mr. Cooper is my dad. Call me Chase." He smiled.

"Ok. Thank you Chase."

"And you can call me Katherine." A beautiful blond woman said placing a plate full of waffles in front of use.

They surely looked like Katherine. The perfect blond hair and the icy, yet beautiful, blue eyes.

"'Kay… Now I have chocolate, strawberry and caramel. Who wants chocolate?" she asked.

"Me! Me! I want chocolate!" Chad said trying to get the chocolate bottle.

"Not if get it first!" Spencer said trying to get it too.

Before any of them could get the bottle their dad got it.

"Too bad… I was faster." Then Chase turned to me "You want chocolate Sonny?"

"Ok."

He handed me the bottle and I served myself receiving fake glares from Chad and Spencer. I chuckled and poured some to my waffle.

--

I can't believe how nice Chad's family is. His sister Scarlett is a sweetheart, really smart for a ten-year-old and apparently she's a big fan of mine. Spencer… Well I already knew Spencer. His dad, Chase works on the bank and has a huge sense of humor. My dad and he would get along great. Katherine is such a great mom. She cares for her children so much and she's also very nice.

Chad looked so happy. He wasn't even smirking he was truly smiling. If he was like this at the studio instead of the tough guy he pretends to be people would like him a lot more.

After the delightful breakfast and chat with the Cooper family Chad drove me home so I could take a nice hot bath, change to fresh clothes and get ready to work.

I decided not to tell mom what really happened at the party 'cause she would freak out but she never asked anyway, she just told me to thank Chad for taking care of me, which I did when we 'accidently' bumped into each other in the hallway on the way to the cafeteria.

And finally after shooting everything I had to and finished all my homework while I waited for my time to shoot I met Chad outside to go studying math and science at his place.

**CPOV**

"So you're saying that if I mix these two things the solution turns green instead of blue? Unlike we did it in science class?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. Sonny and I were sitting on my bedroom for three hours now. She was sitting on the chair of my desk and I was lying on my bed with my head hanging off the edge of it looking at Sonny.

"Yes! That's it! You finally got it!" she replied excited.

I wrinkled my nose.

"I liked it better when it was blue." I told her smiling.

"Yeah… Me too, It matched your eyes and made them even more sparkly." Sonny commented shrugging.

I rolled over so I was lying on my stomach and looked victoriously at her.

"Aha! You admit it!" I told her.

"I admitted what?" she asked confused.

"That both of my eyes are sparkly." I answered smirking.

"Psh… No!" she quickly corrected. "I meant it made your 'eye' even more sparkly."

"Liar!" I laughed. "You said 'eyes' not 'eye'."

"I didn't imagine your room to be like this!" She commented trying to change subject.

I smiled and I decided to drop the subject for a while.

"How did you expect it to be?" I asked curious.

"I don't know… All fancy like full of high-tech stuff…" she looked around "… and clean." Sonny added smiling.

"Hey! My bedroom is clean! You don't see half eaten slices of pizza or other kind of food under my bed, do you?" I defended "I just like having clothes tossed carelessly around the room."

I looked to an almost inexistent armchair full of Falls' uniforms and now 'normal' clothes. They could stay there for a while until my mom gets pissed off, takes all of them and shoves them into the washing machine.

"So basically you're a normal teenage boy." She completed.

"Yup, the only difference is that I'm famous and totally handsome, good-looking, cute adorable, perfect-"

"Yeah, I get it." Sonny interrupted laughing "But you forgot the _huge_ ego."

"You have to blame my dad for that. I was born with it thanks to him."

We laughed for a while and I opened my science book. I turned to Sonny.

"Hey do you mind tossing that black case near the computer?" I asked.

She looked for it and picked it up studying the case.

"Chad, we're inside of the house why do you need your sunglasses?" Sonny asked confused tossing it at me.

"Yeah… They're not sunglasses." I explaining taking out my reading glasses from it.

I put them on to read the book and Sonny keep staring at me with an amused expression. As much as I liked her it started getting annoying after a while.

"Just make fun of them already." I spat sighing afterwards.

"Why would I?" she asked smiling "It's just… You look really cute and nerdy with them on."

"Thanks…" I replied smiling back not sure if I liked the 'nerdy' part.

"Why do you use them?"

"After spending all day long reading the script and shooting for the Falls with all that lights and stuff my eyes get tired and the doctor told me that I should use them at home if I wanted to read or watch TV or something like that."

"Makes sense… I wonder if I'll have to wear glasses too." Sonny replied rubbing her chin.

"Whether you have to or not I'm sure you'll look cute." I told her honestly.

"Why thank Chad."

I nodded smiling.

"Hey, I have a question." Sonny said. I made a sign with my head for her to continue "If I got drunk or high or whatever shouldn't I have had a hang-over?"

I shrugged.

"I dunno… I think it's different for every person. Some have hang-over others just a slight headache." I told her.

She sighed.

"Well that makes sense… Have you ever had one?"

"Only once." Sonny sat straight on the chair apparently waiting for more. "It was three years ago when Mackenzie Falls won the first _Tween Choice Award_. On the after party Skyler and I found a set of beers for the producer and the other adults that worked with us. Since we couldn't drink because we weren't and still aren't 21 we decided to try only one."

Sonny nodded.

"It tasted awfully but Skyler dared me to drink as much beer as I could and after a couple of them it didn't taste so bad. Each of us drank like eight or nine beers. I won the bet 'cause Skyler passed out first but I was so drunk that my producer had to drive us home." I shrugged "Next day I woke up with a huge headache and my mom grounded me for a week, I never drank again and I don't intend too."

She laughed.

"You were such a rebel." Sonny teased.

"Well I was but I'm not anymore." I told her "Anyway… Science. We're getting away from that subject." I said.

"Actually, I think we don't need to study anymore, I finally understand math, or at last enough to have a B on the test and you know science enough to make a mix without exploding with the lab."

"Guess so…" I replied shrugging.

"Well then, let's do something else."

"What do you wanna do?" I asked.

Sonny got up and wandered around my room looking for something. She stopped near my stereo and started looking at my CD collection. I took my glasses and put them back on the case.

"Hum… Forever the Sickest Kids, Eminem, Cobra Starship…" she read "Shakira? Really, Chad really?" she laughed.

"That's my sister's actually." I replied scratching my nose. "Last week Scarlett forced me to dance 'Hips don't lie' with her and I guess she forgot it here."

She seemed to believe in me. Why wouldn't she? I was telling the truth. Scarlett is a Cooper, her Bambi eyes always work at least with me. I guess all little sisters have a special power to make their older brothers do whatever they want or else I wouldn't have to worn make-up and belly danced like Shakira.

Sonny picked up another CD and turned to me. She was holding 'Most Wanted', Hilary Duff's album.

"Lemme guess. This also belongs to Scarlett?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah… That one is mine." I told her rubbing the back of my neck smiling a little flustered.

Sonny looked at me surprised.

"What?! I like her songs! Even celebrities can have a celebrity crush, now can't they?" I defended myself. "I just don't have the crush anymore."

Hilary Duff was my celebrity crush when I was like thirteen our fourteen but I kept her albums. I love her music. I love 'Come Clean'. I don't have the crush anymore thought.

"Does Hilary know that you, Chad Dylan Cooper, are a great fan of hers?"

"Actually I met her and we went out a couple of times as friends but that's it." I explained.

"I like to know these things about you." Sony told me setting down the CD's "Are there any more secrets you might want to share?"

I sat on the bed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Not really." I shrugged. "There aren't anymore more secrets."

She continued looking around my bedroom and stood very close to my closet. I bit my bottom lip nervously.

"Hum… Why don't we go downstairs?" I suggested "I smell cookies! Let's go!"

"I don't smell anything." Sonny replied.

There was a knock on my door and Sonny's attention was deviated from the closet and I sighed with relief. My mom's head peered into the room.

"Hi sorry for interrupt your study." Mom said smiling.

"Don't worry Katherine we've finished studying." Sonny replied smiling.

"Good! Because Spencer and Scarlett are getting hungry and I've finished dinner so you're welcome to stay Sonny." She offered.

I found myself smiling. I was so glad my family liked Sonny so much and mom didn't even remember to show her my baby photos. We nodded and descended the stairs to have dinner. Unfortunately I celebrated too early because at dinner time dad was the one who decided to embarrass me…

"So Sonny have you ever heard the true story how Chad became famous?" he asked.

I almost choked on the french fry I was eating. I dropped the fork and started making desperate signs to my dad to cut it out but he didn't get the message and continued. I just received amused glances from Spencer.

"No." she replied truly interested. "Actually no-one knows."

"Well it all began when he was four," My dad started. "when he learned to write."

I sent death glares at him but he still didn't get the message. My mom laughed probably remembering all the stupid things I did. I just kept sliding down my chair and covering my flustered face with my arm.

"His dream was to be an actor so he wrote several scripts and for Christmas he begged for us to get him a video camera."

"You should have seen his face when he opened his present that Christmas." My mom told her "In fact I think I have pictures."

My eyes widened and instead of reddening more I turned pale.

"Well since then he started writing, directing and producing his homemade movies 'full of angst, pathos and love struggles', as he used to say." My mom laughed.

"Then I had a meeting with a TV producer but something happened and we ended up having the meeting at our place and during dinner Chad introduced himself to the producer like a grown-up and managed to persuade him to see his homemade movies." My dad told her.

Sonny smiled and looked at me and I looked at the opposite direction embarrassed.

"The producer thought he had potential and set him up in several auditions." My dad finished.

I know the story isn't very embarrassing but I knew what was going to happen next. I crossed my fingers under the table but it didn't work.

"I think we still have those videos!" My mom said excited.

"No…" I whined quietly and pouted.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! I finished it finally! xD Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me! I felt really inspired today so I decided to finish this chapter quickly to post it today 'cause I'm really inspired and happy! ^_^  
Hum… I've recently seen a video of Sterling singing 'Castaway' by Green day and he looked so cute and nerdy with his glasses that I couldn't resist. The story how he became a famous actor I invented but in the DC site says that he made homemade movies 'full of angst, pathos and love struggles'. xD

Well… :) I Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

**What I go to School For**

**Summary: **After a month of argues and bickering, which reflected negatively on their grades negatively, Mrs. Bitterman decided to sent Chad and Sonny to High School for a "reality adjustment".

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** So school started and my updates are getting slower but I think that's happening with everybody but I'll try my best to update soon. Thanks so much for all your reviews ^_^they mean the world to me! You guys are the best reviewers ever. :D  
Well here's chapter 17.

* * *

**.17**

**SPOV**

I was laughing so much that my stomach hurt. In fact everybody was except for Chad. I peeked to my right side and saw him hiding behind his arm red as a tomato muttering something that resembled to 'that's why I never bring any girls here'.

I smiled and looked back at the screen where Chad was playing pirate Pete when he was five. Just imagine dressed as a pirate with a big hat with feathers and a wooden sword. Spencer with three was his loyal friend and together they found the chocolate treasure and defeated the big, bad Black Beard (aka Chase) and saved the beautiful maiden (aka Katherine).

"Spencer! You're not supposed to eat the treasure!" Five-year-old Chad spat angrily at the little one "That was my chocolate bunny, grandma gave me for Easter!" Chad whined teary.

"It's okay sweetie, we'll buy you another chocolate bunny." Katherine said kissing Chad on his forehead.

"_Mo-my!_" He whined again "Not in front of the camera! It's still recording!"

He looked so cute. Especially when he got sulky and sat with his back against the back of the sofa with his arms crossed and a pouty face.

"Chad," Chase called filming him "you know that the camera is on, don't you?"

His big blue eyes widened as he looked at the camera.

"Can we cut that scene?" He begged with his big hat falling and covering his eyes. He pulled it up again "And this one too?"

We all laughed Spencer got up.

"Where are you going Spencer?" Chase asked.

"I'm gonna finish my homework." He said and then without anyone noticed he turned to me "Come with me." He said muted.

I blinked surprised but nodded.

"Hum… I need to go to the bathroom." I lied.

"You know where it is?" Chase asked. "If you don't know Spencer can show you."

"Ok." I smiled.

I got up and followed Spencer. We went upstairs and he led me to Chad's bedroom.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Shhh!" He adverted "You want Chad to find out we're here?" he whispered.

"Sorry…" I whispered "What are we doing here?"

"I wanna show you one of Chad's biggest secrets." He smirked.

I looked uneasy at Spencer walking slowly to the closet.

"I'm not sure if we should be here." I told him.

He ignored me and opened his closet. As much as I respected Chad's privacy curiosity took over me and I walked behind him. I peeked inside and saw a lot of clothes. More than half were Mackenzie Falls' uniforms and suits for the interviews and parties then he had normal clothes most of them the ones I had chosen.

"What are we looking for exactly?" I asked.

"This." Spencer answered smirking with five black notebooks in his arms.

"What are those?" I asked.

Spencer set the paper notebooks in his bed. They had nothing written on the cover.

"I found these one year after Chad joined Mackenzie Falls and when So Random! started." Spencer explained "I had nothing to do after school so I decided to find out what he spent all night writing."

"So?"

"These two," Spencer said picking up the notebooks "are Mackenzie Falls episodes, the best ones actually, the ones that made them win the Tween Choice Awards. Believe it or not Chad was the one who wrote those." Spencer said handing me the notebooks.

I ran through the notebook and saw the name of a lot of _Mackenzie Falls_ episodes all written in Chad thin handwriting.

"You mean the best Mackenzie Falls episode, the season two finale, was written by Chad?"

Spencer nodded and I handed him back his

"I thought you didn't watch his show." He commented smirking.

"I watched it when I was back at Wisconsin." I admitted "And I still watch sometimes now."

"But you'll freak out when you see these two." Spencer said handing me two other notebooks.

I ran through the notebook again and my eyes widened as I turned the pages. I was looking at two notebooks full of sketches. _So Random!_ sketches. I saw sketches I was in, really funny ones that Marshall had written.

"What are these?" I asked surprised.

"Sketches Chad wrote for your show." Spencer shrugged.

"But these are sketches Marshall wrote." I told him.

"Actually Chad wrote them and asked Marshall to keep it a secret."

"How do you know?"

"There are Marshall's comments by the end of every sketch."

I looked down and Spencer was right. Marshall's unmistakable handwriting could be read at the very end of every sketch. They all said 'great work Chad' or 'I laughed so hard while reading this that I got that pain I like' and a lot of other compliments.

I looked astonished to the notebook and then I noticed a sketch that caught my attention. "HottiE.M.T.", the sketch where I was supposed to kiss Chad. He wrote it?

A small smile crept to my face and I set down the notebooks. I noticed there was one still missing.

"And what's that one?" I asked pointing at it.

Spencer smiled.

"That's Chad's 'journal'."

I was blinked several times before replying.

"Chad's what?" I asked "Spencer don't you think that's a little too much?"

"Calm down it's not really his 'journal' it's just a notebook where he writes songs and a bunch of other stuff."

"Songs? Now you're gonna tell me Chad plays an instrument?"

"Instruments actually," Spencer corrected "mom forced us to learn to play piano when we were little now he just plays guitar."

"Is there anything he can't do?" I commented.

"Yeah… Tell you the truth." Spencer replied shutting his mouth close as soon as he said that. "Never mind…" he added.

I cocked an eyebrow and looked suspiciously as Spencer took the notebooks back to their place in Chad's closet.

"What did you mean by telling me the truth?" I asked him as we exited the room.

"I can't tell you. My brother is the only one that cans so I guess you'll have to wait for him to tell you."

I sighed.

"But I need to tell you something. Chad told me that you saw him kissing other girl."

I felt a big pound on my heart. I didn't even remember that…

"Yeah… Thanks for remembering." I replied sarcastically.

"It was Penelope who kissed him. You should have seen him when he got home that night, he was so freaked out he didn't have dinner."

I stared at Spencer believing him.

"My brother really likes you so please don't freak him out again." He asked with his icy blue eyes shining.

I nodded and smiled at him.

"I promise."

Spencer hugged me and after he let go of me I started walking downstairs.

"You not coming?" I asked him.

"I wasn't lying about my homework." He laughed.

**CPOV**

"Thanks Chad, I had a great time today." Sonny told me as I stopped in front of her building.

"You're welcome." I told her politely.

She smiled at me and unbuckled her seatbelt preparing to exit the car. I took a deep breath.

"Sonny…" I called.

She turned to me.

"Yes Chad?"

"I-I…"

_C'mon Chad! Just tell her you really like her. It's not that hard, Mackenzie says that he loves a different girl every episode…_ I thought. Sonny smiled as if she was encouraging me to proceed.

"I never meant to kiss Penelope." slipped out of my lips.

She nodded a little sadly.

"I know Chad." Sonny replied with a small smile on her face. "Well… It's getting late, I need to go now or else my mom will be worried."

She leaned down and her soft, warm lips touched my cheek burning the place where they had touched and at the same time sending shivers down my back.

"See you tomorrow." She told me exiting the car.

"See ya." I replied.

Sonny slowly walked to the front door. I hit the steering wheel with my forehead.

"Darn it…" I muttered.

_Just go!_A small voice inside my head said. I didn't need to be told twice. I unbuckled my seatbelt as fast as I could and exited my convertible running to Sonny. She must have heard my footsteps 'cause she looked back surprised.

"Chad what are you doing he-?" I cut her shortly by cupping her face in my hands and pressing my lips against hers.

A few seconds later I felt her kissing me back. I heard something drop and I felt Sonny's hands resting peacefully in my chest as she stood on her toes turning my task easier. My hands left her face and grabbed hers interlacing my fingers with hers. I brushed my lips softly against Sonny's bottom lip and she smiled capturing my lips with hers kissing me back sweetly.

Sonny deepened the kiss and I just gave her everything I had. In that kiss I put all my passion, love, hate, anger and any other feeling I had for her.

_This time_ wasn't an innocent little peck and none of us was drunk.

We pulled apart breathlessly our lips lingering close and eyes still closed. I touched her forehead with mine and we finally opened our eyes. Sonny smiled and her eyes glimmered at the low light.

"I really like you Sonny." I whispered softly.

"I know you do." She replied flashing me her toothy grin. "I really like you too."

I genuinely smiled at her as she stood in her toes again to place a sweet little peck on my lips before grabbing her purse that had fallen.

"Promise me something?" I asked her.

"Anything."

"Don't tell anyone about those homemade videos." I told her smiling.

"Anything, except that." Sonny said pinching my cheek and entered her building.

I walked to my car and got in. I buckled the seatbelt and rested my head against the black leather car seat smiling goofily. I knew that would happen eventually. Chad Dylan Cooper makes girls fall in love with but I knew that, eventually, _Chad_ would fall in love for a very special one. I had never imagined that that girl was Sonny Munroe.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this chapter isn't as long as the others but with school and all that stuff… Ya know… I don't have so much time to write like most of you don't have either.  
I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it too. Anyway… Short A/N today… :P Got homework to finish xD


	18. Chapter 18

**What I go to School For**

**Summary: **After a month of argues and bickering, which reflected negatively on their grades, Mrs. Bitterman decided to sent Chad and Sonny to High School for a "reality adjustment".

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N: **I'm really sorry for the late update :( But with school I don't have much time to update and at weekends I have to study... Anyway... I watched a video on YT where they asked Sterling what was his fav scene from 17 Again and he said that his fav scene was when he was taped to the toilet and Zac saved him. So I thought 'hum... this story needs more action...' and poor Spencer he's gonna suffer in this chapter.

* * *

**.18**

**Spencer's POV**

This was the worst week of my life and it's only Wednesday. While Chad shove his breakfast down his throat to get to school as fast as he could to be with Sonny, I nibbled everything taking my time.

I'm happy for Chad. I really am but now that he doesn't hang out with the Elite and the the basketball team they mess up with me even more. Monday they shoved my head in the toilet and Tuesday they used me as target so my arms are all bruised. Stupid basketballs... I winced in pain just by thinking about the horrible things they might do today.

"Spencer are you taking too long?" Chad asked annoyingly.

"I'm almost finishing..." I replied taking another bite of my muffin.

"You still have half of it!" He argued.

I just looked down to my plate and chewed the chocolate muffing. I could tell Chad was rolling his eyes.

"Whatever... Just grab the stupid muffin and you'll eat on the way to school." He said picking up his bag.

For a moment I thought that Chad hated me for some unknown reason because he _never _lets us eat in his convertible and he wanted to force me to go to school earlier to be bullied by Eric. But then I remembered that Chad didn't know anything about me being bullied and he just wanted be with Sonny, his girlfriend. It's not official yet since he hasn't ask her out and he didn't ask her to be but they act like a couple. Stupid love. I will never play cupid again specially because I'm good with it.

I grabbed my backpack and walked to Chad's convertible finishing my muffin in four bites. Why take forever eating the muffin if I had to go to school anyway?

"Now you decided to eat fast." Chad commented rolling his eyes.

We got in and buckled our seatbelts. Chad started the ignition and I looked out the window.

"What's that in your arm?" He asked after a while.

Unconsciously I covered the bruises with my other arm. Chad couldn't know about the bullying Eric said that he'd beat the crap of us if I told him.

"Nothing..." I replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah and I'm the queen of England." Chad replied looking at me "I saw the bruises Spencer."

"Oh... That... Hm..." _Excuse! Fast!_ "We played basketball on PE class and you know I'm not really good at it so I fell and bruised my arm."

Chad looked at me not believing at all.

"Don't tell me crap Spencer. Your team won the Basketball Junior Championship two years ago and you were the captain for a reason."

"I said basketball? I meant football." I corrected.

"Fine don't tell me but I'll find out what you're hiding and you better not be involved in fights 'cause mom wouldn't appreciate that." Chad told me pulling into the school parking lot.

A part of me wanted to spill everything to Chad but the other wasn't capable of doing that because of the threat. I just wished Chad found out or himself... We exited the car and I saw Chad's smile grew wider, which meant he had spotted Sonny.

"Talk to you later Spencer." He said and then looked seriously at me "And just so you know you can always count with me. If something is bothering you please tell me now."

"There's nothing bothering me..." I replied.

Chad sighed.

"Okay... See ya later Spencer." And with that he turned around and walked to Sonny.

I was really scared... I had woken up with a bad feeling. I just knew that whatever Eric had planned for today was really going to hurt.

**CPOV**

"I'm really worried about Spencer..." I commented as I walked down the hallway during the lunch period.

"What's wrong with him?" Sonny asked.

She was walking next to me since we we're having lunch together and because, well... We're sorta of a couple now... And that's what couples do. Still a weird concept for me though...

"I don't know and he refuses to tell me. But I noticed that his arms are all bruised like someone had hit him." I explained.

"Maybe he's being bullied." She suggested.

My eyes widened with worry as I turned to Sonny. What if she's right? If so I was being a terrible older brother...

"I hope not..." I muttered.

"It's probably nothing. That was a stupid thing to say." Sonny replied patting my arm. I stopped and looked at her.

"What if it's something wrong. If so I'm a terrible brother!" I complained.

"No you're not!" she argued "If you were you wouldn't even care if his arms were bruised."

"If I was a good brother his arms _wouldn't_ be bruised."

"Chad Dylan Cooper stop complaining immediately. You're not a terrible older brother and both Scarlett and Spencer know that."

I sighed and looked down. Sonny stood on her toes and placed a sweet peck on my cheek. I showed her a small smile but I was still worried about Spencer. I hadn't seen him since last period.  
Then I heard an evil laugh that sent chills down my spine and Eric and some guys of my basketball team exited the bathroom. When they walked past us I saw a mischievous glint in Eric's eyes and I knew there was something wrong with Spencer.

"Hum... Sonny I'll meet you in the cafeteria." I told her.

"Okay..." she replied smiling sympathetically.

As soon as Sonny was out of my point of view I ran to the bathroom. Call it sixth sense, anything, I just knew there was something wrong with Spencer. I entered the dirty bathroom and looked around. Apparently it was empty but then I heard a small whimper, like if someone was crying or trying to fight the tears back.

"Hello?" I called.

The whimper stopped abruptly.

"Chad? Is that you?" a familiar voice called. Spencer's voice. My heart froze with guilt when I realized my little brother was the one crying.

"Yes. Where are you?" I asked softly.

I looked around trying to guess, my heart weighting a ton.

"I'm on the last one." He replied.

I walked to it and opened the door to find my little brother... Tapped to the toilet. If I could kill someone at distance Eric would be lying on the floor dead by now.

"Eric did this to you didn't he?" I asked feeling guilty for not protecting Spencer.

He nodded sadly.

"But it's not your fault." Spencer assured as I squat near him.

Ok, I know I'd be more comfortable if I kneed next to him but I'm Chad Dylan Cooper I'd never knee on that dirty floor. I felt bad for Spencer... That surely was going to hurt. When we were younger I listened to Portlyn, Chastity and Marta complaining all the time how much it hurt to wax their legs. Oh my God... I can't believe I _actually _paid attention to their conversation. I sighed and looked at Spencer.

"This is going to hurt." I warned.

"I know..." Spencer sighed "Make it fast."

"Like mom does with the band-aid." I replied smiling sympathetically.

Spencer shut his eyes tightly and bit his bottom lip. I ripped the first one and he whimpered silently. After a while Spencer was free and I walked furiously to the cafeteria with Spencer following close.

"Where are you going?" he asked trying to catch up with me.

"I'm going to the cafeteria." I replied.

"You're not having lunch, are you?" Spencer said.

I stopped.

"Of course not! I'm gonna kick Eric's ass!" I told him. "No one tapes my brother to a toilet and gets away with it."

I was really angry. That stupid bully... No one can tape my brother to a toilet! Not even me! Well only because mom'd be so angry I'd be grounded forever... Spencer nodded.

"When someone tapes a Cooper they tape us all!" I added.

"But without the pain..." Spencer commented.

I nodded.

"Yeah... Without the pain." I agreed and continued walking to the cafeteria.

"Chad... Eric's a closet, no one as ever knocked him down and he's really strong, Eric might actually hurt you." spencer called.

I stopped in my tracks.

"I didn't think about that..." I confessed aloud "But I don't go swimming every weekend to be considered scrawny! I'm sure I'll be able to handle him." I added confidently and continued walking to the cafeteria.

"I didn't say you were scrawny I said Eric's gonna hurt you, that guy is a beast in all the contexts of the word." Spencer continued.

"Dip-dip-stop!" I told him using my 'business' finger "I made my mind, there's no way you're gonna make me change it."

Spencer sighed.

"Yeah maybe I won't but I'm sure Sonny will." he smirked and before I could process what he was saying Spencer ran to the cafeteria.

"Wha-?" I muttered confuse watching him run "Hey!"

I started running as fast as I could to catch up with him. If there was someone capable of making me change my mind was Sonny but I had to pay back to Eric in the same way! Why didn't Spencer understand that? I was pretty sure Sonny wouldn't understand too.  
I entered the cafeteria and saw Spencer walking up to Sonny. Well, I wouldn't be able to stop him so I'd rather go beat the carp out of Eric before she changed my mind. I walked to the table where I used to sit last week and put on my best smirk.

"Eric m'a men." I called making him turn to me and smirk back.

"What's up Cooper? I didn't talk with you for a while." he greeted.

From the corner of my eye I saw Sonny stand up and look wide eyed at me, I took a deep breath and punched the jerk with all the strength I had. Eric hit the table with his back and the noisy cafeteria went silent within seconds.

"That was for bullying my brother." I told him.

When I saw the look on Eric's eyes I regretted doing that but what's done is done. I gulped as he got up and slowly walked to me crimson red with fury.

**SPOV**

What the hell was he doing?! I looked wide eye at Chad punching the big palooka on the nose and knowing him as I knew he would regret it instantaneously. I sighed and turned to Spencer worried.

"Spencer go get Mrs Callait before your idiotic brother gets killed." I asked him

Spencer nodded and ran out of the cafeteria. I looked worriedly at Chad afraid he could get seriously hurt.

**CPOV**

"Uh-oh..." I muttered.

"You're so dead!" Eric shouted and started running in my direction.

"You were supposed to faint!" I informed him receiving an animalistic grunt. "I'm out of here." I added before started running in the opposite direction.

Eric ran after me, I jumped over chair and tables. Being thin, agile and fast comparing to Eric I managed to jump over every obstacle on my way, Eric on the other hand tripped every now and then on a chair or a table getting even more furious. I was enjoying being on the lead, I looked back to a fuming Eric and smirked, which wasn't a very good idea (the look at Eric part) because I tripped on a backpack and fell on the floor with a loud 'thump'.

"Ow..." I whimpered feeling a hot substance on my bottom lip.

Instinctively my hand went to my lip and my fingers were red when I looked at them again. Blood. Jeff was going to freak out (Jeff's the Mack Falls producer in case you don't know) when he sees me with a cut on my precious lips. I was so freaked out myself I totally forgot about Eric.

"Chad run!" I heard Sonny call.

I looked up and saw Eric a few feet from me, I tried to get up and start running again but this time he was faster and his heavy hand grabbed my foot preventing me of running away. He turned me to him and I gulped loudly as he smirked evilly. Maybe punching the beast wasn't such a good idea... He raised his fist preparing to punch me and I shot my eyes closed.

"Mr. Eric Foster in my office! _Now_!" I heard a woman shout.

I opened my eyes and looked to our principal. Mrs Callait was standing next to Spencer staring angrily at Eric. Spencer smiled at me and I returned a little nod thanking him. Eric let go of me instantaneously and looked scared.

"This is the last time you've started a fight and this time I won't suspend you, I'll expel you." she said.

"But this time it wasn't even my fault." Eric argued back white as a sheet of paper. He didn't look so brave now.

"This isn't about the fight, it's about you bullying other students." she looked over at Spencer worriedly "There's a slightly difference between make fun of someone and hit that someone and according to Spencer he wasn't the only one. I won't admit violence in my school." Mrs Callait looked cooly at Eric.

"B-but-" Eric stammered.

"In my office, now." she repeated exiting the cafeteria.

Eric glared at me and I feared for my life once again but he just followed her like a puppy in a leash. I watched the scene surprised then it it me. I punched school's biggest jerk, didn't get killed and saved all the kids he was bullying without getting in trouble. Yeah... That's how good I am!

Sonny walked to me followed by Spencer. I got up and smirked.

"Am I good or what?" I asked.

Sonny hit my forehead.

"Ow... What was that for?" I complained.

"You're not good, you're an idiot!" she replied angrily "You almost got yourself killed."

I raised my hands defensively.

"Jeez calm down woman I wasn't using guns or anything."

Sonny rolled her eyes frustrated which I found extremely cute.

"You could get seriously hurt." she explained softening.

"But I didn't that's what matters." I replied smiling.

Sonny sighed and nodded convinced. Spencer smiled at me.

"Thanks for saving me Chad." he said.

I put an arm around his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Hey! What are brothers for after all?"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm _soooo_ sorry for the late update! :( Hope you enjoyed anyway.


	19. Author's Note

***Author's Note***

Hey guys Daseyrocks here... I'm really sorry I haven't updated since... Forever.  
But lately I've been through really complicated stuff. I've had back problem for a while and it got worse lately, fortunately I went to a osteopath last Monday and I'm feeling a lot better. Even so I'm loaded with school work. I've like two group works, four essays and my first round of tests begins this week. :(

The Winter Break wasn't a relief either. I traveled with my parents and I had no access to Internet.

I won't be able to update any of my stories anytime soon since my grades are the most important thing to me right now. They aren't bad grades but they aren't the best either. My parents think that I should spent more time studying if I really want to be a doctor and with my crazy schedule there's no time left to write.

I haven't been in Fanfiction for like more than a month, I don't have time to read stories, review them or even write my own. _Trinity_ I'm really sorry for not reviewing your Slumber story and I haven't given up on it and I really miss talking with you a lot.

So I've been getting many reviews on my "_What I go to school for?_" story asking if I stopped and saying I should continue. I will asap but right now it's impossible for me to cope with all this.

My stories will remain on HIATUS for an undefined time but I just wanted to say that I haven't given up on FF and thank you a lot for all your support.


	20. Chapter 19

**What I go to School For**

**Summary: **After a month of argues and bickering, which reflected negatively on their grades, Mrs. Bitterman decided to sent Chad and Sonny to High School for a "reality adjustment".

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N: **Please don't kill me people, I'm so sorry! :/ Well here's chapter 19.

* * *

**.19**

**Sonny's POV**

I walked into Chad's stage. Ms. Callait wanted Chad to explain better the fight he had with Eric and he ended up staying there the whole afternoon. I stayed with Spencer and took him to an ice cream store near the school. I also walked him home afraid that Eric might want revenge even though I knew he was with Chad on the Ms. Callait's office. I didn't want to leave him alone.

When I drop off Spencer Katherine thanked me and asked me how Chad was since he didn't call yet. I told Katherine what I knew: only that Chad had texted me saying that the police took Eric because he was accused of violence against minors (he's so dumb that he has failed twice, he's twenty and officially a grown up) and that he was driving directly to the studio to rehearsal.

"Hey Sonny." Portlyn greeted smiling "What are you doing here?"

As long as I didn't tell anyone that we were friends we could hang out once in a while and gossip about Chad, other couples of the studio and nails. She's really nice, funny and a secret "So Random!" fan.

"I was looking for Chad." I explained. "I was heading to his dressing room. Is he there?"

"Actually no. He left a while ago to make-up, we're shooting a scene for the next episode in half an hour." She replied helpfully.

"Thank you Port." I smiled.

She waved goodbye and walked into her dressing room. I continued in Chad's make-up table direction. I was worried about him getting in trouble at school and curious about Eric's trouble with the police. I hoped he got what he deserved. Spencer was practically family now I loved him as I would love a brother if had one...

"Hey there's my lady." Chad chuckled.

Nancy, the Mack Falls make-up artist, smiled over at me and excused herself. Chad thanked her.

He took the bib he had on in order not to mess his uniform and pushed the chair away from the table. He looked around for an extra chair and seeing there was none he pointed his lap.

"Hey. How's your lip?" I asked sitting on his legs.

"Better." He smiled "Although it would be a lot better if you kissed it."

"Nancy already disguised you're injured lip, I don't wanna mess her work." I replied.

"Oh... Come on Allison... Just a little peck on the lips? I bet that won't mess my make-up." Chad insisted.

"No and don't call me Allison pretty please."

Chad pouted. I played with his recently cut short, tousled hair. That was a huge scandal for a while, it still is since Chad had his hair cut on Monday. He said that he felt like a new person therefore he wanted a new look. After calling Jeff asking for permission, since they were in the middle of a season, he drove to a hairdresser and left with a new stylish hair style. A few paparazzi took pictures of him and it was Breaking News on _Tween Weekly_ on that night. He liked the attention but refused to say anything to the press.

"I promise I'll kiss you when I finish rehearsal and you finish shooting." I told him.

Chad agreed.

"Aren't you late for your rehearsal?" He asked checking his _iPhone._

"Shoot." I muttered. "Thanks for the warning!"

With that I left his stage running to mine.

.::.

"Why are you so late?" Tawni complained as soon as I arrived.

"I was with Chad." I replied.

She smiled.

"So you guys are good again?" Zora asked entering the conversation.

"Yes." I smiled "We're kinda dating now, I guess."

Tawni shrieked with enthusiasm.

"Tell me everything!" She begged.

"Actually it's a big story... But I don't mind telling you guys."

"I guess we still have time." Zora said.

We sat on the step and I began telling the whole thing. I told them about the party, about Penelope spiking my drink and almost being raped by a random guy. I sighed romantically as I explained how Chad saved me and broke the guy's nose. Then I talked about his really nice family, the videos and the kiss on my front door. Tawni and Zora would make a comment every now and then.

"That's so romantic..." Tawni sighed "I wish someone would do something like that for me."

She pouted.

"Why are you always the lucky one?" She asked crossing her arms "I want a prince charming too!"

"I guess you haven't found the right boy yet." I told her.

Tawni sniffed a bit but that quickly turned into a big wailing. Then she walked off the stage.

Zora looked strangely at Tawni as she left. I wasn't sure if that was the reaction I was hoping for but considering Tawni has these strange mood swings every now and then I could consider that normal. Grady, who was reading his script, dropped it and ran after her. He's really cute and he truly cares about Tawni, I wouldn't be surprised if he had a crush on her.

"So has he asked you out yet?" Zora asked smiling teasingly waking me up from my Grady's-crush-on-Tawni thoughts.

"On a proper date?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Not yet." I answered "But I know he will soon. We've been hanging out, kinda." I explained.

"I guess I understand. In my whole life I've only had two boyfriends. One when I was really young and whose name I don't recall, I just know he was my boyfriend because my mom he's always showing my baby photos with my said 'boyfriend' to all of our friends. The other boyfriend was Holloway." Zora said "All my friends have boyfriends and they say it's great but no boy of my age seems right for me, you understand?"

Zora with boy talk? That was unusual but really interesting. I couldn't help but smile, she was way too cute.

"You're really peculiar and I mean it in a good way." I told her "Give time time and you'll see you'll meet the right boy for you."

Zora smiled.

"Thank you Sonny." She said "I like talking to you."

.::.

**Chad's POV**

I got dressed and headed to the studio front door where Sonny would be waiting for me. I was late, I had told her I'd be there twenty minutes ago. I hate being late but I couldn't decide what to wear...

"Sorry Sonny!" I begged.

Sonny was sitting on the the front steps looking really bored. She looked up and smiled.

"That's okay." she assured.

She's always so nice... I'm so lucky to have her.

"It's not." I said "Let me make up to you."

I thought for a while.

"Let's grab dinner?" I asked her "I was thinking about Arcadia, we haven't been there for a while now." Sonny thought for a bit and I felt obliged to add "It's on me of course."

She smiled and nodded.

"Seems nice." She agreed.

"Nice, We can have chicken fingers." I added with a chuckle "And play ski-ball and air hockey."

"Even better." Sonny assured.

We walked there. It was only five minutes away from the studio and the night was great: not too hot and not too cold, there was also a soft breeze which was really refreshing. For some unknown reason none of us spoke during the walk, we just enjoyed each others company. Well... At least I did enjoy mine.

I opened the door for Sonny and the usual waitress, Christie, took us to a table next to the air hockey. Since we already knew what we wanted we ordered chicken fingers, chips some iced tea as soon was we sat. Christie took the order and left as she was thought to do since she was with celebrities often.?

"So are you going to tell me about what happened to Eric?" Sonny asked me.

"Oh! Yeah... Sure." I replied "Ms Callait called me into her office because Eric told her I had punched him in the first place. I defended myself saying that he had taped Spencer to a toilet and hurt him before. I told her about the bruises and what Spencer told me he did to him and other boys from his year and some older."

She nodded really interested and told me to continue.

"Well... Ms Callait called Spencer and other students to check my story and some of the poor kids were really bruised and psychologically hurt. Since Eric he's officially an adult Ms Callait was forced to call the police and he was charged with child abuse. He's going to jail. I don't know for how long though."

Sonny was wowed with that story. In my head she looked like a young journalist eager to know the truth about everything. I couldn't stop thinking about journalist Sonny after that, she was cute too and had big nerdy glasses.

"Wow... That's..." She stopped for a bit "Amazing? Awful? I don't even know."

"Yeah... All his 'buddies' were suspended too so the basketball team has been reduced to me." I told her sadly.

"That's tough." Sonny agreed. "But the good part is that Spencer will never be bullied again and if that happened is because of you." She smiled "You're a true hero."

I smiled and our order arrived. Sonny took a chicken finger and dipped it on the mayo. I followed her example.

"Are the randoms still mad at me?" I asked.

"Not anymore. I told them you saved me and now they think you're okay." She chuckled "You're welcomed on our stage."

I felt relived and took a sip of my iced tea.

"That reminds me!" Sonny exclaimed suddenly.

"What?"

"I've talked to Zora about boys this afternoon."

I looked at her puzzled not sure what she meant by that. She continued.

"She said that she couldn't find the right boy and then I remembered Spencer. Sure she's two years younger but Spencer would like her peculiarity." Sonny explained.

"You think they would be a good match?" I asked her.

"I don't know but it would be good if Spencer forgot the crush he has on me since we're kinda of dating now, right?" She said honestly.

I had to agree with her, I didn't want to hurt my little brother by dating the girl he has a crush on.

"I think we could try to fix them up." I agreed with a smirk.

Sonny smiled back.

.::.

The rest of the dinner was really calm. We talked about random subjects and after finishing dinner we played air hockey and ski-ball just for fun. We had a really great time together. We walked back together to the studio and I drove her home.

Before she left the car I remembered something.

"Hey Sonny aren't you forgetting something?" I asked her.

"Hum... I don't think so." She said confused.

"Not even a certain kiss you promised me this afternoon."

"Oh! That kiss." She laughed, I love that laugh of hers.

"Yes that kiss."

Sonny smiled and leaned over me. She placed a soft kiss on my lips and one my cheek.

"See you tomorrow Chad." She said unbuckling her seatbelt.

I watched her as she walked to the front door of her building and waited for her to enter. I smiled happily and drove home feeling relieved since Spencer was okay and tired because it was a really long day.

* * *

**A/N:** Well... Here it is, chapter twenty. Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
